Willow and Rye's story
by allaboutkatniss
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Katniss and Peeta's children as they grew up? This is my version of their story.
1. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own these characters or The Hunger Games series** **All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

Willow and Rye's story

Prologue: Katniss Everdeen.

Willow turns eighteen tomorrow. I should be excited for her, really. But I'm not. Every time I see her, I am reminded of what was, and what could have been. She's beautiful. She has Peeta's blonde hair and his blue eyes. I've taught her how to hunt, Rye didn't care for that much though, but in some ways Rye is more like me. A seventeen year old, who's dark haired and grey eyed. He has his Father's strength though, but he is quiet, shy.

When I was eighteen I was leading a rebellion, and I had no choice about that... I was their mockingjay. I didn't want to be. But they are free. They deserve that.

Of course, the rebellion is over now. Paylor is President of the new Republic of Panem. Each district is equal and there is no poverty among them anymore. In the new Panem, you can live where you please. You could live in the Capitol if you wanted, it wouldn't matter though because each district is just as wealthy as the Capitol now. Nobody is poor, so I guess I can feel good about one thing. We're rebuilding 12. We eventually cleared the ashes, and now it's just a nightmare from my memories.

43 years old and I still remember everything. I can never forget. I won't. Mom can't forget either. She turned down my offer to go back to 12 and start afresh when Peeta and I had Rye, so she went to 4 and started training to be a doctor. It was too much for her. As soon as she met Willow, she saw exactly what I saw. Prim. As for Gale... Well, he's still in 2, I assume. Training for the army. We haven't spoken in 5 years. He still hasn't forgiven himself.

Peeta and I are good. I still have nightmares. His are worse. Now we calm each other down.

But Willow and Rye... I can't tell them. Not about the games. I don't want that to be a part of their lives. They aren't even taught about the past at school. No kid knows about the games. Or the rebellion. They never will. They can't...


	2. Willow Mellark: Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Willow Everdeen.**

The sunrise is beautiful. Especially from my window. I've been up all night, but I guess I couldn't help that. I turn eighteen in 3 hours, 57 minutes and counting...  
I know. Normally kids are the only ones that say they can't sleep because they're so excited. I guess I'm still a kid then.

The whole house is quiet. It's 4am. I can't keep still.  
I pull on my Mom's old hunting boots, worn down from her past I'm guessing and some warm clothes to face the cold. I walk past the living room and I see Mom and Dad have fallen asleep in each others arms on the couch. My Father, the famous baker of Panem, still has flour on his forehead from making my birthday cake last night.

I close the front door as quietly as I can, and I run. As fast as possible, I need to get to my secret place in the forest before I turn a year older. It's a tradition I have. Just as I step into the meadow I stop for a moment. There is a faint line that runs straight across where the grass doesn't grow. It almost cuts off my district from the outside. I've always wondered why that lines was there.

I carry on, the boots making a crunching sound as they hit the untouched bed of snow on the open field. There are some patches of grass missing in random places throughout the meadow. The bare ground is singed black where they lay. Mom just shrugs them off after I've questioned them. I always notice her eyes watering whenever I asked, so I don't bother any more.

I find my tree, carve a line into it with one of Rye's knives, and stare at it for a moment. 18 years old. I wonder what Mom was like when she was this age. What dad was like. Probably madly in love with each other, I suspect.

I turn away and start humming the valley song, one that Mom taught me, as I walk back over the meadow. Dad smiles every time I do.

I still have a couple of hours as I arrive home, and they're still fast asleep as I walk past them up the stairs. I know I shouldn't, but I go into their room and try to find wrapped up parcels under their bed, once again being a kid.

I didn't ask for anything. I don't expect anything, but Mom, Dad and Rye always get me something each. Last year Dad got me a thin, small golden locket. It had a little bird on the front. A mockingjay, I think. Inside the locket was a picture of Mom, with a small engraved "K" for Katniss, along side Dad with a "P" engraving for Peeta.

Rye didn't want his baby photo in there just incase I lost it and the boys at school found it. Mom made me a new bow. It was so beautiful. Rye painted the sunset from my window. He's so good with those things, just like Dad.

My hand hits something. I feel for it and pull it out from the bed. A book.  
On the front cover, in the tiniest letters, I read "real". Mom's handwriting. I wonder...  
I flick through the pages and stop on a page titled "Rue", and I can see Dad has painted her, smiling. Watercolour flowers surround her. She's beautiful, younger than me though. Little facts were written about her, and then the valley song.

I find the last page, and what I read is unforgettable:

"These are memories that we have collected throughout a time of horror and pain. The games are a simple nightmare that we wish to forget, but we cannot. Those we have lost are among these pages, that we do not wish to forget. Everything will be better now. The hunger games are over, and this book is of the tributes, friends and family that we have lost throughout that time of pain. Some of the most beautiful, kind and loving people we have ever met, and they shall never be forgotten."

I'm crying. I don't know why, I don't even know what this book is about. But for some reason, I know that I shouldn't have found it.


	3. Willow Mellark: Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Willow Everdeen.**

It's taken me at least an hour to look through this book. I'm certain I've left some tears on one of the pages at least. Why would Mom and Dad make this? Who are these people? What are the hunger games? I have so many questions that I know I should never ask. I shouldn't have found this. But I can't take my actions back.

I have to tell someone.

Rye.

I run up the second flight of stairs to Rye's room. The typical "Keep Out" sign hanging limply with a flimsy piece of string on the door handle.  
I don't knock.  
It's now 6am. Two hours before my birthday.

"Rye!" I whisper. "Rye, wake up." I shake him, probably too hard. His head jerks and he turns promptly. "What do you want?! Willow I don't care of you've just turned eighteen I... "He glances at the clock. "Oh come on, It's 6am. What is wrong with you?!"

I shush him and hand him the book. "What is... Real? Who wrote this?"  
I sigh. 16 years and he still doesn't recognise her hand writing. "Mom's. Just look inside!"

He flicks through the pages, touching Dad's paintings. He stops on the page I could barely read. A lot of the writing was smudged. From tears I'm guessing.

The page was titled "Prim".

Prim. Primrose Everdeen. My Aunt. Mom says she died of an illness when she was my age, so I never got to meet her, but they both say I look like her. Same fair skin. Same blonde hair. The painting Dad made of her on the worn down pages is beautiful. But all I can think about is why all, or most, of these people are so young. Rue, Prim, Finnick... It can't just be a coincidence. Can it?

And the message at the end said these people died. Why so many?

"Willow? Are you okay? I have no idea what this is. I swear. Just forget about it. Hey, why are you crying?" I snap out of it and look up at Rye. "Some of these people... Who are they? Why would Mom and Dad keep a record book of their deaths? Who does that?!"

"Calm down! Don't be stupid, you don't even know these people!"  
Anger boiled inside me. I don't even know why this is happening. He's right. I didn't know any of them.  
But I can't help being mad, so I retaliate.

"Calm down?! How can you te-"

We're interrupted, caught.  
"What are you two doing?! It's 7am! Why are you shou-", Mom sees the book in Rye's hands. Something in her eyes change, a switch goes in her mind. I can see it.

"Where the hell did you get that, Rye?"  
"What?! I didn't it w-"  
"I said, where the _HELL_ did you get it?"  
Rye's eyes widen. I've never seen Mom like this before. I guess it's my turn to step in.  
"Mom. Stop. It was me, I found it under your bed."

Her lips tremble, and then she breaks down. "You had no RIGHT to look through my stuff! You had no right!" She snatches the book from Rye's hands just as Dad comes in.

"Katniss, what's going on?" By now, Mom is sobbing on the floor holding the book close to her chest. Dad sits next to her after seeing the book, kisses her forehead and smooths her hair down. I don't know what to do, so I do the thing I'm good at, and ask a question.

"Dad... What are the hunger games?"


	4. Willow Mellark: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Willow Everdeen.

I can't really process all of this. I feel so betrayed. How could they have kept this from me? From Rye? From every kid my age?

25 years ago my Mom and Dad were part of the annual hunger games. A tradition that Panem had after the uprising of District 13. They were said to be a reminder of how peace must always be present, and how nobody could overthrow the Capitol. 24 tributes fought to death in an arena designed to test their skills. 12 males. 12 females. Only one victor returned home.

Kids my age. They were just kids. So young and innocent, and they were killed by the Capitol. It's sick.

My mother was the leader of a rebellion set to overthrow the Capitol and abolish the hunger games forever. They succeeded. And now they want to forget.

How can you try and forget something like that?

The house has been quiet since this morning. I haven't said a word since Dad told Rye and I. Mom won't talk to me, she just keep bursting into tears. Dad's the only one that's said happy birthday to me. I guess that isn't really the point. I shouldn't be selfish.

I step into the cold morning air. School is the only place I can go to get away from the tension. Plus I do actually have to go. I walk swiftly there. Not looking back. I'm hungry but I skipped breakfast. I'm so angry.

From far behind me I hear "Willow! Hey, Willow, will you wait up a second? WILLOW!"

I finally snap. Stopping on the spot, I turn quickly to see Rye.  
"Jesus! What do you want!?" I scream.  
"Just stop, okay? You need to calm down. Can't you see that the past hurt Mom and Dad? Don't you see why they're reacting this way? I don't think we understand." He walks towards me and places his hand on my shoulder. Even if he is two years young than me, he's at least a head taller.

"I just... Why didn't they tell us? I would have understood, we would have understood! I-"  
Tears start to roll down my cheek. Dammit, I don't cry in front of Rye. Ever.  
He tugs my arm and drags me along to school.  
As we arrive he stops me and places something warm in my hands. I look down to see a freshly baked cupcake. A beautiful flower iced on top. I manage a smile as Rye wishes me happy birthday, and we parts ways to our lessons.

I sit down in my usual seat. Same old day. Face down, my arms on the desk. But no. The odds aren't in my favour. I can't relax.

"Excuse me?" A low voice asks, "apparently you're in my seat."  
I raise my head, slowly, to see a tall, dark haired boy. My age.  
If I'm honest, he was gorgeous.

Happy birthday to me.

"I always sit here, sorry." I signal to the empty seat next to me, and he takes it.  
"No need to apologize. I'm Amias, the new kid." I take a sideward glance at him. He really was beautiful. Light brown hair. Hazel eyes.

"I'm Willow. Willow Everdeen. Nice to meet you." I give a warming smile, and he smiles back. "Wow." He says. An Everdeen. A Mellark. My dad knew your Mom when she was our age. Small world, huh?"

It was a small world. Maybe this boys father could tell me more about the old days. "How did he know her?" I ask.  
"Oh, um. He used to live in District 12, but he moved for work into 2."

He stops for a moment, as if he was about to say something he shouldn't.

"He was a peace keeper."


	5. Willow Mellark: Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Willow Everdeen Mellark**

"A peace keeper?"  
Oh god. He must know about the old days... Okay. I need to pretend I don't know. Jesus, this is freaking scary.

"Yeah... Uh. It's nothing really, they were very highly thought of jobs years ago. My father knew your mother. He was the son of Head Peace Keeper of District 12. Cray. Did your Mom ever mention him?"

Cray... Dad didn't mention him when he told Rye and I. And Mom never interrupted. She just held the book to her chest and rocked back and forth. I'd really hit a nerve. "No. She never mentioned him. Maybe you could tell me more about it sometime?"

He grins. Ugh, he's beautiful. But I didn't mean to be so forward. I only just met the guy. God, I'm such an idiot.

"Sure," he looks at his hands. Like he's embarrassed.

Great move, Willow.

His hazel eyes notice the cake from Rye on my desk. "What's that for? Special occasion?" He smiles, staring at me.

I blush for some reason, and I too look at my hands. "It's my, uh.. Birthday. It's my birthday today."  
I try to return his stare.

"Well then, we need to celebrate don't we?

Tugging my arm, we leave class before the teacher arrives. I have never trusted a stranger more in my whole life.

"What the hell are we doing?! You've only just started here, won't you get in trouble?" Amias grins. "Shhh. If they ask, I'll just say they got the date wrong. I actually start tomorrow."  
I scoff. "Oh yeah, and what about me? I'll get in trouble for skipping!"

He stops suddenly, puts a finger to my lips and shushes me once again. I am breathless. In the cold winter air, in the middle of the meadow. I am breathless.  
"I'll think of something, I promise. Now come on!"

"Amias, I barely know you, and you're making me skip class on my birthday. What's this all about? I should probably get back." I start to to turn back as he grabs my arm, not roughly, but hard enough so I stumble along with him. "Where are we going?!" I demand.

"We're here."

We stop abruptly, and we overlook a beautiful creek. How have I never found this before? He's only just moved here. He smiles back at me and takes my hand, interlocking his fingers with mine.

Why do I trust this guy so much?

He starts a fire with some matches in his back pack, and then sits me down on a log. It's like he had this all planned... "Well. This is a nice... Birthday. You're the only one who's actually noticed. Apart from my brother, I guess."

I shiver. Amias seems distracted, he keeps looking around. Waiting for something. Then he looks at me.  
"You're eighteen right?" I nod. "Well then, today has to be special. You've got to do something you've never done before. And this is up there right? I'm still trying to understand why a Mellark isn't surrounded by friends wishing her a happy birthday."

Bravely, and completely out of character, I move closer to him.  
"I not very good at making friends."

He takes a sidewards glance at me. "Well, we're friends, and that only took you... Hmm. About an hour. You're slacking a little."

That is the first time a laugh all day.

We spend the day talking. Walking through the woods, finding berries. I show him my carving tree. The first person I've shown it to.

Eventually it gets dark and he walks me home. Dad answers the door.  
"Hey sweetheart. How was your day? Oh," he sees Amias. "Who's this?"

"I'm Amias, sir. It's nice to meet you. My dad told me all about you."  
Dad gives him a quizzical look.  
"Amias... Call me Peeta. Can I ask who your father is?"

"Oh yes, uh, Peeta. My father is Cray's son. Decimus."

Dad freezes. He glares at Amias, Amias stares back, perfectly innocent. I look at them both and feel tension in the air, so I decide to break it.  
"Amias, thank you for today." I squeeze his hand and he gives me his beautiful smile."

Dad suddenly pulls my arm and says "Come on, Willow. Get inside please." I give him a questioning look but just as I start to protest he pushes me in the door, and slams it shut.

What is going on?


	6. Willow Mellark: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Willow Everdeen Mellark**

"Dad, what the hell?"

"You don't see him again. Okay? His family..."  
"What?! You're kidding, right? What's wrong with his family?"  
"Remember what I told you? About the peace keepers? His father is dangerous... Your mother knew him. He-"

Mom walks into the hall, and the little smile Dad gives her makes me happy for a moment. You can tell that he loves her more than anything.  
He walks up to her and they kiss, only for a millisecond, but you can see their love. He touches her cheek...  
"Katniss, it's okay. She was just with a friend. Come on, let's get the cake and celebrate."

"I'll be right in, I need to talk to her first."  
"Katniss..."  
"Peeta. It's fine. Go get the cake."

I walk into the living room and sit on the couch, Mom follows and closes the door behind me. She pulls out a little box from her pocket, wrapped in a a light blue bow, and sits down beside me.

"Happy birthday."  
"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten actually."  
She has her hunting boots on. Her hair tied in her usual braid, and her cheeks red from the cold evening air.

I've seen photos of her and dad when they were my age. Mom still looks exactly the same. It's weird, but she does. So does Dad. The only difference is the dark circles under their eyes. Lack of sleep I guess.

I mean, who could sleep with such a nightmare of a memory?

"Willow... God, I'm sorry. I just, I managed to forget about it for a while. But when I saw you reading that book your Dad and I made... I cracked.  
I never wanted you or Rye to know. It's horrible. It was so horrible and I wanted you both to... To live, you know? Your Dad and I didn't live properly."

Guilt builds inside of me. I didn't really have a clue. "You don't have to be sorry, Mom. I just wish you could've trusted us. I could have at least tried to understand. I'm sorry."

She smiles and hugs me.  
"You know, you remind me of my sister."  
"Prim?"  
"Mhm. She was so beautiful. And pure and kind, you look just like her. And it scares me. But I couldn't save her. So, here..."  
She hands me the little box, and tells me to open it. I carefully remove the little bow, and inside, amongst a bed of silk, is a mockingjay pin.

"Mom, no..." I try to place the pin back in her hands. "You can't give this to  
me I-"  
She stops me. Closes the pin in my hands and says a simple line.

"To protect you."

I look up, and although I see her smile, sadness is in her eyes.  
Once I stop fighting back, she takes the mockingjay and pins it by my heart. I smile back at her as she pulls me up from the sofa and we go into the dining room.

Rye and Dad sit at the table waiting my my cake. It smells amazing, and looks amazing. And for a moment everything is perfect.

I hear a knock on the door, but Mom is already up from the table to get it. I follow her as she answers it.

"Mrs. Mellark, how nice to see you again. You probably don't remember me, but I'm Cray's son. Decimus."

Mom's voice is ice cold. Each word stings. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nobody told you?" He smiles. "My family and I moved back to 12. We wanted to see what it was like. You know, since it's being rebuilt and all, after... Well you know what happened to it. I hope to be seeing more of you and your family around here. Especially your daughter."

He looks at me and doesn't look away. "I hear you've made friends with my son, Amias? How lovely of you. Especially on his first day."

He turns back and starts walking away from our porch. Then he stops and shouts back. "Be careful though, dear. He's not as nice a you think! Goodnight Mrs. Mellark. Tell Peeta I said hi!"

A tear rolls down Mom's cheek as her eyes follow Decimus down the gravel path, but she wipes it away. Suddenly looking at me, she smiles and shuts the door.

"Come on," she says, "we've got a birthday to celebrate."


	7. Willow Mellark: Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Willow Everdeen Mellark**

Days pass.

Everything is getting better. Mom spoke with Rye about the book just as she did with me. Rye has a trip for school soon, and I am so jealous. He's going to District 4 and staying on a boat for 10 days, helping out a captain with deep sea fishing.

I ignore Dad's orders about Amias.

We're with each other every day. At first, when I told him I wasn't very good at making friends, he didn't really understand. Now he does. I don't stand up for myself at school, because I really don't care. But apparently he does.

I noticed that he said "you're a Mellark" when he first took me to the woods, thinking it would have meant something, but here, in present day, it doesn't mean a thing. I'm just a person. This is how I know he knows about the hunger games.

Every day after school we go to his place in the woods. We study, we hunt and we talk. I'm trying to teach him archery, but his hands aren't very steady. But he's impressed how quickly I picked up his knife throwing skills.

He doesn't admit it, because he doesn't want to, but I know he's jealous too.

"Hey look! Willow, hey! I hit the target! God, I am brilliant."  
I laugh loudly. "Brilliant? It has taken you literally 37 tries to even hit the target. When I first started, I hit the bullseye on the 5th-"  
Amias drops the bow and tackles me to the ground whilst shouting "Show off!"

Oh god. He starts tickling me. I am going to kill him.  
Through the laughter I manage to get out a "stop!" every couple of seconds.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were a professional at everything! I bet you'll hate to know that I for one am not ticklish!"

"You want a bet!"  
I try to fight back but his arms pin me down, so I roll us both.  
This plan, however proved to be idiotic, and we were heading for the creek.  
"Amias! Amias, stop! That water's freezing!"  
He stops just in time, but my face is still scrunched up, feeling the cold.

I don't realise for a while, but I am lying on top of Amias, clutching his arms tightly. I open my eyes and I look up to see Amias staring at me. My heart starts pounding and I am short of breath. Once again, around him, I am breathless. I push off from him, even though my hands are shaking. I dust myself off as he lies there smiling up at me. I roll my eyes at him, smiling as I help him up.

When steady he holds my hand longer than he should. Our faces are only centimetres apart. I can't hold his stare, so I look down at my feet, but there is still a yearning in my stomach.

Softly, he lifts my chin, with his fingers, up to meet his face. I've only known this boy a week, but I don't care. He is the best friend I ever had. I-

He presses his lips to mine. Softly, but just enough. I kiss him back, braver than usual. I place my hand on his cheek and he presses me closer to him. Forgetting where I am. Forgetting my troubles.

I finally break off, savouring the moment on my lips. I can feel his smile. And then he says "Come on. Let's take a walk."

He takes my hand and locks his fingers with mine, and we make our way past the creek. "I've always been curious," I say, "about that small hut."  
I pull him along with me and we sit on the floor.

"I know you know." He says.  
I look up at him, but I can't say anything.  
"About the hunger games."  
Silence fills the hut.  
"But aren't you excited?"  
Excited? What is he talking about?

"Excuse me?" I give him a quizzical look.  
"Oh, Willow. You don't get it. So many people miss the old days. My dad says the hunger games was entertainment at its finest. Actual reality tv. A game show."

I'm more than confused. "Amias. You do know the hunger games were-"  
"Amazing. I know. Dad told me all about it."  
"What?" I shout. He springs up to his feet and pulls me up with him.  
"Come on, we'll go talk to him about it. You'll see."

I try to keep up with him. But a voice, sharp as a knife sounds behind us. "Ahhh, hello you two."  
I spin to see Decimus, and about 5 other men surrounding him.  
Amias comes up behind me. "Dad, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, son. I just wanted to pay Miss Mellark a visit. See we weren't properly introduced last night. Peria, get the knife."

The man produces a knife from his pocket, and passes it to Decimus, who starts walking up to me, knife in hand.  
"Amias, what's going-" by now, I feel the cold blade at my throat. Millimetres away from tearing my skin. Decimus has turned me round to face his son, who's eyes are wide and shiny.

"D-dad, what are you doing? You said you wouldn't hurt her! Let go of her. She has nothing to do-"  
"Oh, but she has everything to do with this, son. And if you don't help me, this knife will."

I am crying. Trembling with fear. I have no clue what is happening. Amias tries to plead with his Dad, but Decimus does nothing. Finally giving in, Amias walks up to me.  
"Peria, get the bag." I hear his Dad say behind me.

The man hands the bag to Amias, and what happens next is like a punch in the gut.  
"Willow..." Amias wipes away a tear from my cheek. "I'm so sorry."  
A tear rolls down his own cheek, and that is the last thing I see before he places the bag over my head.

I feel a blow to my head, and I am plunged into darkness.


	8. Willow Mellark: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Willow Everdeen Mellark.**

I dream of the meadow. I dream of a little girl, and a boy, playing in the sunshine. Primroses and Katniss plants sound them. I dream of fire. Fire in little patches all across the meadow. Hovercrafts flying over the district, dropping bombs wherever they please. Screams fill the air, houses burn and people die. All around the little girl and boy, people die. I know now that I will never have to ask my Mom about the patches of grass missing on the meadow. If I ever see her again, that is.

As I open my eyes, I see a light. A single light in a room of silver walls. I let my eyes focus, and as they do I feel a sharp pain on my temple. Mind numbingly painful. I look around me, and I am surprised to see other kids, some younger and others my age, sprawled across the room. It's packed with us.

Where the hell am I?

I go to get up, but fall to the ground again, only to see that my hands and feet are tied together.  
"Oh, come on. There's not really much point. Don't you think we've tried that?"  
I look to the far corner of the room, and a girl with black hair, streaked with red stares at me.  
"I don't suppose you know where we are then, do you?"

"My guess? That jack ass, Decimus has kidnapped us all, and brought us here to die."  
"Positive thinking." I reply.  
She's probably 3 years younger than me. Sharp features and a mean stare.  
"Well, do you have a name?" She asks promptly.  
The sharp pain stabs my temple again.  
"Uh, Willow. Willow Mellark."  
"No freaking way? I'm Bree. Bree Mason!"

"Mason. I've heard of that name before." I try to think, but nothing comes to mind.  
"Of course you've heard it before, otherwise you wouldn't really be here, hunny."  
Jesus, she's sarcastic. What an attitude.  
"I'm Johanna Mason's daughter. Our parents. They were allies in the last games. You know why we're here, don't you? He gonna kill us all."

I am so weak. I don't care anymore. Tears start to roll down my face, and anger starts to boil up inside me again. I hate this.  
"I have no idea why we're here!" I shout at her. "Jesus! I'm tired of people telling me I should understand things. I haven't done anything to get ki-"

A door on the right side of the room swings open, and boy in a mask steps through, walking towards me with a knife.  
"Please!" I scream. "Don't kill me! I swear I haven't done anything I-" the boy covers my mouth with his hand and picks me up without fail. I try to kick his stomach and I am slung over his shoulder by the rope on my legs is too tight. He walks me out of the room and down a hall. Into a different, much smaller and much darker room. It is empty apart from the two of us.

He closes the door and sets me down, where he starts cutting the rope on my hands and feet with the knife.  
Once free I gather all the strength I have and get to my feet, throwing a weak punch in his direction.  
"Hey, hey hey! Stop. Willow, it's okay. It's okay, it's me!"  
The boy pulls off his mask, and I stare at the face of what I now deem a traitor.

I start to cry hysterically, and try to take another swing. "You son of a bi-" he catches my arm, stopping my sentence, and my breath. After everything he still has the ability to do that.  
"Amias, please... Let me go. I swear is won't tell anybody what your father is doing. Just let me go."  
I sink to floor and he follows on his knees. He searches my face.

"Willow, I am so, so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I won't let them hurt you, I-"  
I slap him. A boy, did it feel good.  
"I guess I deserved that. Look, you have to understand. My dad says that if we bring the games back, the economy will be stronger again. Life will be better."

I scowl at him. "For somebody so brilliant you really are stupid. The hunger games killed more than a thousand kids, and for what? A game show? Innocent kids, Amias. Don't tell me you think that's okay."  
He stares at me, confusion clouds he judgement. "Dad said he won't hurt anybody. Nobody will die, that's what he said. It's just a bit of fun."

"A bit of fun?! You idiot! What do you think we were all locked up in that room for? A bit of fun? God! Has he brainwashed you?!"  
He looks away, hurt in his eyes.  
"I don't understand. You let him take me. I thought you were my friend. I thought, you know just for a moment, that I could trust you." I say quietly.

"You're more than that, and you know it."  
"Well then why-"  
"Because he had a knife at your throat, Willow!" He shouts at in my face. I just stare at him. My heart starts racing.  
He bring his face closer to mine and rests his forehead on my own, closing his eyes.  
"I'm sorry."

We sit there for a moment, quiet surrounding us. Faces touching.  
He brings his lips to mine. A soft, lingering kiss is shared as tears roll down my cheeks.

Perfect moments never last.

The door swings open and we stop suddenly, on to find Decimus standing with his arms crossed.

"Ah, Miss Mellark. So glad you're finally awake. I'm hoping that blow to the head Amias caused you didn't hurt too much." Amias looks back at me. Regret fills his eyes, and I see a tear roll down his own cheek. He quickly wipes it away.

"Amias, leave us for a moment. Willow and I have some catching up to do."


	9. Willow Mellark: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Willow Everdeen Mellark**

"I'm just outside, okay?" Amias squeezes my hand and exits the room, leaving me with his jack ass (as Bree called him) father.

There are no chairs in this room. Or so I thought. Decimus presses a button on the wall, and two metal stools spring from the floor, then he signals for me to sit in the opposite from his.

"What do you want from me?" I demand. I have no time for games.  
"Oh, Miss Mellark, I don't want you to feel threatened. I just need you to do something for me. See, for my plan to work, we need kids, just like you, to play along. I don't want to hurt you, Willow. Your parents... Believe or not, they're very popular across Panem. But I think you know that."

He gives me that smile, a twisted, almost sadistic smile that makes me want to vomit. I already hate his guts.  
"Do you know why I'm doing this? My reason behind my plan to bring back the games?"  
"No. No, I dont. But whatever stupid, idiotic, sick reason you have for bringing back something that caused my parents, and the whole of Panem, so much pain... Well, yeah I wanna hear it."

"My father. Your mother caused his death."  
"Bull. My mother didn't kill-"  
"Ohhhh, so she told you about the games, but she didn't tell you that she killed anybody? Figures, doesn't it."

For the first time, I can forgive my mother for lying. This is because I know that any parent, regardless of how truthful they were with their kids, would never tell their child that they killed someone. And so I know that she didn't do it because she wanted to, but because she had to.

"Head Peacekeeper Cray was a rough old man, turned to booze a lot. Doesn't mean I didn't look up to him. I followed in his footsteps. I became a peacekeeper too. He taught me everything he knew. He loved the hunger games. He always said before they started, Panem was a dangerous place. Rebellions and murder could start up anywhere. The hunger games put people under control and created a more stable economy. Did you know that?"

I hate him. He has no idea.

"Decimus, you're clueless. What the hell is wrong with you? You know that nobody will listen to you, right?!"

"You're just like your mother, you know that? So stupid. So naïve. She killed my father. She just had to go and save your stupid father, that weak little son of a bi-"  
I take a swing at him and manage to scratch his face. Blood trickles from the wounds, but he manages to grab both of my hands and lock them behind my back. He then press me up against the opposite wall, banging my head against it.

I let out a squeal, and tears run down my cheeks. He carries on his story.  
"Your stupid mother just had start up a rebellion, and bring in what the Capitol called 'a more advance workforce' of peacekeepers. They assassinated my father, did you know that? Then they replaced him, and moved me and the rest of my family to 2. Heartbroken and homeless. Do you see my dilemma? I will avenge my father, and do you wanna know how?"

By this moment, my head it bleeding. I'm probably going to pass out. Maybe I should be dead. "How?" I squeak.  
"Oh, Willow. We're going to restart the games, but this time... There is no victor. No arena. No chance of escape. We kill all 24 of you, and then we kill your parents in all their vulnerable grief."

"My Mom and Dad will find me. They will protect me. They always do."  
He laughs, and turns me over, placing his hands on my neck, stopping my breath. I try to shout for Amias but nothing comes out.  
"Awh, where's lover boy when you need him? It's sweet how you think my son has any sort of feelings for you."

"My family will protect me." I choke. My eyes start to go dark, and I know I am passing out. Or dying. God, just get it over with.  
I feel the pressure on my neck lift, and I drop to the floor. The last thing I hear will haunt me forever.

"I'm afraid not. You see, I'm going to kill your parents, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."


	10. Willow Mellark: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Willow Everdeen Mellark.**

All I can think of is Mom and Dad and Rye. I think if what they're thinking. They don't know where I am. I've been here for three days, at least. I get fed regularly. But nobody visits me. I haven't seen Amias since I blacked out. But I don't know if I can face him.

The door clicks open. Speaking of.  
"Willow, my Dad... He needs you for something."  
I laugh. "Oh sure! Anything for the jack ass."  
I don't care anymore. I'll do whatever he wants. I just want to go home.

I enter a room full of cameras and screens. The glow hurts my eyes, but then again, everything hurts. I don't wait for Decimus to press the stool button. I do it for him. It's become a regular thing actually.

"So, miss Mellark. I need you to do something for me. Something that will get this all going."  
I give him an ice cold glare, and don't answer.

"Willow, I need you to film a ransom tape. You see, the only way I can restart the hunger games is by bringing in popularity. If people agree with me, then it will be accepted again."

"You're an idiot." I interrupt.

He gives me his twisted smile again. "Ah my dear. Such a sense of humour. Anyway, I will achieve this by your parents word; If I tell them that I am holding you, and 23 other kids hostage, they'll listen won't they?"  
He's not wrong about that.

"You, the daughter of the 2 most loved people in the whole of Panem, will tell them that this whole thing isn't a joke. You will die if they don't tell Panem to accept the hunger games again. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I notice the stitches on his face. I'm proud to say that my nails left a mark on the coward. I am not weak.  
"It'll never work, you know that? I promise you. Never."  
He looks at me for a moment. "Think of it this way, Willow. I can still kill all 24 of you, whether they help or not. Your choice."

Cameras follow my every move. There are at least 10 of them at every angle of my body. I've had to rehearse this, and it sickens me. A gun is held to my head by Amias. Decimus told him to do it, and I'm seeing sadness in his eyes at he stands there. Potential death at my temple.

"Mom, Dad. It's me, Willow. I'm being held hostage by a group of men. Me, along with 23 other kids, including Johanna Mason's daughter; Bree.

I don't want you to panic, but if you don't cooperate, I will die. So will the other 23. They want the hunger games back. They want you to tell Panem to cooperate too. Convince them... Persuade them. If you don't, I'll be killed. Either way actually."

I add on my own personal message as I see the camera focus on Amias, whom immediately turns away. Boy, is Dad gonna be angry.

"I love you both, so much. And Rye too. Can you tell him that? I still have your pin, Mom. It keeps me sane. See, I know you're coming to get me and everything will be okay. I know that.  
I don't want to die. But I want you to do what's right. Think about that. Tell Rye I wish him luck on his trip. I hope he has a great time."

Amias is signalled to read the gun, clicking it into place, making me flinch.  
Tears roll down my cheeks but I swiftly wipe them away. Be brave.

"Oh and Mom, remember what your friends said..."

I choke.

"Remember who the real enemy is."


	11. Willow Mellark: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Willow Everdeen Mellark.**

I dream again. I dream of my young years. I skip through the fields, my high voice calling out for Rye, telling him to keep up. Mom and Dad walk behind, holding hands. Life is perfect. Beautiful. I haven't a care in the world. Then the sky turns grey. Clouds gather. I stop and turn when I notice Rye isn't screaming with laughter anymore.

He looks at me, wide eyed. Tears well up in his eyes. I look down to see him slowly pulling out a spear from his stomach. Blood pouring from the wound. I hear my high pitched scream and start to run towards Rye but I hit something. A wall. I can see everything that's happening but I can't move closer.

I don't know what's happening. I hear Mom scream then. I look her way to see Dad on the floor, choking, his float red. "Help!" I scream. "Please, somebody help..." I sink to the floor and I see Mom screaming at Dad, crying hysterically. Then without warning, Mom is shot. She meets my eye and mouths "why?", falling to the ground, eyes wide.

I wake with a start, drying my eyes with the itchy sweater they gave me.  
Jesus, I need to get out of here.  
I stand promptly, though my legs shake. I'm so weak. Hah. I need one of Dad's cinnamon buns when I get home. If I...  
No. I can't think like that.

The door seems to be unlocked, but I have to keep my guard. There's no way this isn't a trap, but I have to get out of here. I walk down the hall. Every material silver. I'm getting sick of it.  
It's like a maze in here. Every twist and turn the same. Nothing looks different. Nothing is out of place.

I spot a door, no different from any other, but if a door is ajar, you usually have the sense, or idiocy to open it. So this is what I do.  
Just like yesterday, I find I am in a room full of screens. Computers showing CCTV footage. I don't suppose I'll be alone in here for long. Somebody will have noticed.

I scan each screen, looking for something to help me. Something with a clue. Something to help me get out of here. I walk through the room, It's longer than it looks, look at each screen. I notice a disk with my name on it. I guess I was looking in all the wrong places.

I find an unoccupied screen an insert the disk, only to find it containing my ransom video. "Great" I mutter. I walk away as it continues to play. I almost leave the room before I notice a familiar voice say my name over the buzz of electric. "Willow? Sweetheart? Are you okay?"  
I walk towards the screen and see Mom, Dad and Rye, all together. Dad carries on. "We're coming to get you, okay? You'll be safe, always. I-" tears roll down his face. And I, in turn, start crying too.

That's when Mom cuts in. Dad just clenched his jaw. I can see his anger. Rye'a face is red and blotchy, making me feel worse. Rye never cries. Never.  
"It's going to be okay, Willow. I just want you to know that we love you. No matter what happens. I'm sorry how I treated you in the past. Just stay strong. For me. My little mockingjay."

I put my head in my hands. "Why me, why me, why me."  
I keep repeating that. It doesn't make anything better. "Willow?"  
I hear my brother's voice and look up.

"Willow, it's alright. Everything's going to be alright. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm your brother, I should have protected you. I leave for district 4 in the morning, but right now I'm not looking forward to it. I know I should go because you'll be back soon. You'll be back when I get home. I know that. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

I nod, as if he can see me. I manage a laugh and the I start crying again. I touch the screen. "I miss you all so much." I wish they could hear me. See me.

When I think it's over, I go to turn the screen off, but there is one last thing.

"Oh, and Willow?" He pauses, like he knows I'm there. Rye. He's such a smart kid.

"Stay alive."


	12. Willow Mellark: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Willow Everdeen Mellark**

Nobody's noticed I'm in here yet. I keep replaying the message from my family. They know I'm alive. They know it. They're coming to get me. I've got to hold onto that.  
I decide to keep it. That is the one thing Decimus cannot take away from me.

I walk along the room, looking at each CCTV screen, trying to find at least one to help me find my way out, but every time I see the tiniest speck of light, it seems I am mistaken for a stupid lamp. God I hate this place.

Something catches my eye... People. I place my hands down on the desk, disk in pockets and inspect the bright screen. I still have a headache from Decimus banging my head against the wall, so the brightness doesn't really help.

I look closely and see a bunch of men, all dressed the same with black shades on, I recognise Decimus' minion, Peria. God, he's ugly. They're all talking, going about their normal, messed up lives. A part of me feels sorry for them all, because they will never be able to escape this alive. Not like me. I'm getting out of here.

The majority of me wants do shoot them all with my bow, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. The screen gets boring. Nothing is happening.  
I see Peria put his fingers to his ear, obviously containing a ear peace. He nods as if the person on the end can see him and I lip read "yes sir." Peria then shushes the men and says something quickly. Something I can't quite catch.

They walk swiftly out of sight of the camera, so I scan the room for the next one. I catch a glimpse of the men running in a formation, and then I hear footsteps coming down the hall, I'm too late. I can't hide.  
But to my surprise I hear the footsteps go past the room. Maybe I can get out.

I look out of the door, scanning the balls for signs of movement. Once clear I start to run, as quickly as I can without making too much of a noise. that's when I hear the footsteps again, and my heart starts pounding. They're gaining on me and I know it. I'm screwed. I run faster, knowing that sound doesn't really matter anymore. My breathing becomes heavier as I start to panic. I want to cry. I want to curl into a ball and die. But once again, I am haunted by Rye's words: "stay alive."

I come to a door, smaller than usual, but the odds are in my favour nevertheless, as it opens. I quickly shut the door behind me, hoping they didn't see where I went. I turn and lean against the door, trying to catch my breath. I hear the men come to a halt near the door, and my heart stops. Silence, for a few moments, then a "come on, I think I saw her go this way."

I breathe a silent sigh of relief. Idiots. Once I focus on my surrounding I see nothing but a shard of yellow light in the distance, so I walk towards it. An opening appears, letting out more light, so I leave the dark room and enter the new one, feeling, somehow, safer.

This feeling is soon taken over by horror, grief, and pain. It's like a police interrogation room. I am on the outside of the window, looking in through the one way glass. The people on the other side cannot see me. I am playing god.

Amias stands there, pointing a gun at the remaining 23 kids in the room I was previously in. I see his hands are shaking, and tears are rolling down his face. "I'm so, so sorry." He keeps repeating, and I know that this is not his fault. It never will be. I see that a boy and a girl, about 13 years old, lie on the ground side by side. I see the blood drenching their clothes, coming from their stomachs I guess. The rest of the kids are crying, apart from Bree, who is very much alive, keeping a brave face for everyone else.

I guess that's what her Mom was like. I hope I get to meet her. I hear a gun shot. I focus my eyes again to see a boy, about 16, eyes wide as he hits the floor. Blood pouring from the head wound. 20 of them are left. That's when I scream... "STOP!"

Everyone looks in my direction, but I know they don't see me. I know how this works. Amias is confused. I can't read his mind, but I know that he is scared. There's nothing he can do though.  
That's when Bree gets up. Her lips tremble but she does not break. She looks Amias in the eye and says "You don't need to do this. You don't have to listen to him. Just drop the gun and get us out of here. I know you're the good guy."

But he shakes his head, just as his whole body shakes. "No!" He shouts. "No, you don't understand. This is right." Bree sighs. She's just as tired of this as I am. "Do you really still believe that? You've just killed three kids. And for what? A good cause?! Smart move kiddo."

I stop paying attention when I hear something behind me, and then that something finds the light switch, and of course, that something is a someone. Decimus. "Oh, for fu-" I do not finish my sentence. Peria grabs me from behind as I hear Amias being pulled out of the room. Kids protesting to go with him. I am handed to Decimus like a rag doll. He then gags me and holds my hands behind my back.

It's going to end now, isn't it? I think to myself.

Decimus tells Amias to shoot. My eyes widen, pleading him, begging him to rebel. Tears roll down my cheeks.  
Amias is still shaking. I forgive him though. This isn't his fault.

"I'm sorry Willow. I'm so, so sorry,  
I-I... I love.."

But Amias is interrupted.  
The interruption is music to my ears.  
The door is broken down from behind us and what I hear brings hope and joy to my heart.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

I turn around, and my heart skips a beat. It was Dad.


	13. Willow Mellark: The Last Chapter

**Chapter 12: Willow Everdeen Mellark**

"Don't you dare touch my daughter."

"Dad!" I shout, but it comes out as a muffle. I am overjoyed. I knew they'd find me. I knew it. I feel a surge of energy bursts through me.

That's when I jump to my feet and kick backwards to Decimus' private parts. What a jack ass. I hear a laugh from my father, before he starts to take on Peria and the rest of the minions with little work needed. They were nothing compared to my Dad. Peeta Mellark.

Everything is going so fast, adrenaline courses through my veins. I am not weak. I am alive. I will survive this. As Decimus starts to recover from my smart and witty move, if I may say so myself, but I am ready. I can beat him.  
He takes a swing as me but I catch his fist and twist it quickly until I hear a cracking sound, and then his not so manly scream. Success. I don't give him time to recover as I return his swing and hear a crack from his nose and again another cry of pain. Blood runs from his nostrils and he clasps it tightly. What a baby. I keep wondering why I didn't do this before.

I turn to see Peria and the rest of the men on the ground. Not moving. All unconscious, and I think of my dad in awe. After all that has happened to him, he is still so strong. The thought stops when I see him holding Amias up against the glass window, banging his head repeatedly into it, causing cracks to form in both the glass and Amias' forehead. The only difference is that his leaks blood. I hear him cry out in pain and that's when I repeatedly shout stop to my father. I try to remove his hands and shield Amias. Once Dad realises, he stops, staring at my with wide eyes. He then forgets everything and pulls me into an embrace I've been waiting so long for. I hold him close and I can feel him shaking. A grown man, still showing his emotions.

That's when I feel it. A knife hits my back, sinking into my flesh through the sweater I was given. I let out a scream as I can feel warm blood flow down my back, ever so slowly. I hear Amias yell "No!" In unison with Dad, both of them catching me just as I fall to the floor. Nothing hurts. I have too much adrenaline running through me. Everything is numb. So that's a pro, I guess.

That's when I hear someone burst into the room and yell "You son of a bitch!" to Decimus. Such a familiar voice. I then hear the beautiful sound of and arrow leaving its quiver and scraping against the bow. The vibration of string as it leaps through the air. I then hear a cry burst from the only one I can thing of who deserves this fatal blow, Decimus. I see Amias run to his fathers side, holding him as he dies. I then hear something heart breaking. Something we will never forget.  
"Get away from me." Decimus croaks. "You are a disappointment. You're dead to me." Then his sharp breaths stop. He's gone.

I hear footsteps as someone runs to my side. I look up and see someone I've wanted to see for so long. My Mom.

She kisses me and holds me tight.  
She takes one look at me and says "You scared me to death! Damn you!" Dad laughs at her and I laugh with him. Everything is getting better.  
"You're gonna be okay, Willow. Oh, my brave girl." I smile up at her. At all of them.

And then I black out.

I feel hazy. Blurry. And that's when I hear the voices outside of my bedroom.

"Mom, thank you... I don't know what I would have done without you. I... I would've asked Prim if she was still with us.

"Katniss, stop."

That's when I wake up, I feel a sharp pain in the slope of my back and it all comes back to me. All the pain, all the memories. The flow back into my head. I blink a few times to see Amias asleep in the rocking chair at the end of my bed, and I smile.  
Everything is getting better. I stand and open my bedroom door quickly. I'm always ready now.

That's when I see her. My grandmother.  
"Hello Willow," she says calmly. "We haven't met before, not properly anyway. I'm your-"

"My grandmother. I know." I gives her a solemn look. I like jokes.  
After a few seconds I grin and run towards her, embracing her tightly. "I've seen photos."  
I take a step back and look at her and Mom. My grandmother then sheds one tear and says "you look so much like Prim."

I bow my head, honoured but filled with sadness. I wish I knew Prim.  
"Your father is downstairs, with Bree." Mom says. I run down the stairs and into the the kitchen. Dad is kneading dough, and Bree watches. I sigh.  
I will never take anything for granted ever again.

I realise that I have been selfish. All of this happened because I was mad at them both. Not telling your kids something that big would surely cause a stir. They never should have kept it from us, but I know that it's all my fault, really. Lying is an awful game.

But there are much worse games to play.


	14. Rye's Story: Chapter 1

**Rye's story.**

**Chapter One: Rye Everdeen Mellark.**

The house is quiet. It's like someone died. God, I really shouldn't say that...  
I mean, of course, Willow will come back, I just- I can't help but feeling like everything is getting worse. I miss her, a lot actually. I blame myself though. I should have protected her, but  
It was that stupid book, it was a curse.

This whole family is a curse. Nothing good ever happens here.

You know what? I'm known as the freak around here. I don't talk to many people because I can't be bothered with them. I think I get that from Mom. I'm quiet, but I'm not boring, I swear. I just... Well, I hate people.

But... I digress.

I walk through the cold air, suitcase dragging along behind me. I've already said goodbye to Mom and Dad. Well, Dad at least. Mom wouldn't say anything, she would lay there in bed, staring up and the ceiling, just repeating "Willow" every ten minutes, and then she would start crying her eyes out. That's when I gave up. I left a cheese bun by her bed, very much doubting that she'd eat it, and walked away from her.

Today, I'm leaving. Not forever, and in some ways I wish I wasn't, especially since Willow is... Anyway, I'm leaving. I don't really belong here. This is why the trip is beneficial, I can find somewhere I do belong, and when I am of age, I could go anywhere I wanted. I must sound as if I don't love my family, but I do. I love them more than anything, especially Dad. You see, at school, I am also known as the boy with bread's son, which I don't mind at all. I love everything my Dad does, and he is the only one who really understands me, so they can call me what they like.

The school is doing a district exchange, since you don't really leave your district once you've chosen to live there at the age of 21, they're giving us a chance to see what the others are like. In this case, we're going to District 4. I feel guilty, because I am so excited. I guess we try to forget the bad things, and move on with the ones we feel make everything better.

At least that's what I'll do for now.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

The view is beautiful from the train window, but it moves too fast. I realised after about 5 minutes that this was the reason my head was spinning.  
As we leave district twelve's station, I notice that my favourite colour, green, is getting scarcer by the second, and orange floods the sky, like the sunsets I remember as a kid. I wonder if Willow is watching the same sky. I will not think of anything but that. She's fine. I know that.

I walk out of my room, leaving my suitcase sprawled across the bed. I then realise I have left at the wrong time, because I see them all gathering in the train lounge, warming their cold, jack ass hearts by the fire. I try to turn back quickly but they already notice.

"Ahhh, look who we have here... Baker boy! Hey, Rye, why don't you come and sit with us?" I can feel the smirks on their faces, even when turned from them. Especially on Knute's face. God, does he have nothing better to do?  
"I alright thanks, Knute. I'll leave you and the minions to it. Thanks for the offer though, it was truly hard to turn down." I go to walk back to my room, but he already has me by the throat, slamming me up against the cool metal wall.

I roll my eyes at him, his jet black hair a mess over his face. Even though the air in my lungs grows thinner, I find all the strength I have a shove him off me, throwing a punch directly into his face, and then hearing the satisfactory cracking sound of his nose. His minions come to his aid, all of the yelling "freak" at me.

"Just you wait, Mellark. I'll drown you in the ocean when we get there. Watch out for yourself."

I walk away, whistling quietly. I finish the tune and a grin forms on my face.

"Whatever you say!" I yell back. Still walking along the hall.

Jack ass.


	15. Rye Mellark: Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

She sits in a cold, dark, metal room, crying her eyes out. She keeps repeating "why didn't you protect me?"  
Everything goes pitch black, and I hear a high pitched scream...

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

I wake up as the high pitched whistle of the train bursts through my ears, and the wheels screech to a stop. My heavy breathing slows to a normal pace, and I swing my feet onto the floor, feeling the soft carpet between my toes.

We're here.

Excitement bursts through me, as I press the switch on the touch pad, opening a thing, long window swiftly. Sunshine streams through and I feel the heat hit me at once. Ah, District 4. I'm finally here. Maybe I belong here... We'll have to find out.  
I dress into summer clothes, a white t shirt, and the usual shorts. I am so ready for this.

I walk out of my train dorm, dragging my suitcase behind me, considering using it as a weapon if Knute even tries to come near me. We step off the train and I instantly feel the warmth. This is going to be amazing. I don't know what comes over me but I drop everything and run the the water, so close to the station. I skip the ticket stand, not caring about the trouble I'll be in later, and I run. The water beckons me.

I stop suddenly, the damp sand beneath my feet. The tide comes in and I inhale the fumes of the sea, my dark hair all over my face. When I can wait no longer I run into the waves and dive where it is deep enough, drowning out the people shouting my name behind me.  
I love water, it's so peaceful, so motionless. Endless. I think I get this from Mom. She may have been the girl on fire, but boy could she swim.

I swim deeper, the light fading quickly. I turn and look up to see the light shimmering on the surface. I have no worries. At least, not for now. I turn back and start swimming further out, frankly not giving a shit if they punish me. I just want to feel free, even if it is just for a moment.  
I spot a fish ahead, a small one, minding it's own business. Then in the dark distance I see more and more appearing, until at least a thousand of them fill the deep water, with me in the middle of their gathering.

Then I feel a tug, and I feel something clamp my foot down, tightening around my ankle. I look down to see a rope, or more like a bit net, capturing me and the thousands of fish that were not expecting it. In some ways, I am one of them. I start to panic, and as the water fills my lungs, I feel myself lifting out of the water. I am literally a fish in a net.

I wheeze as the air fills my lungs, choking on the salty water, only just realising that I am hanging upside down. After some moments the net swings up onto a hard surface, and I hear laughing and anger around me.  
"Oh for god sake, you jack ass. That was a perfectly good catch until you came along."  
I open my eyes slowly, waiting for them to focus after the blur faded. I look up and what I see... Well, I am not prepared for it.

I see the most beautiful human being, that I think I've ever seen, actually. Her long, jet black, wavy hair blowing in the sea air. Her eyes bluer than my fathers, her skin tan, everything about her face was beautiful. Her light blue cropped shit, and some loose shorts blowing also.  
I then see her move closer and feel a slap, the aftermath stinging more than the nettles back home in the woods. Jesus.

I sit up. "Excuse me," I squint up at her, "but what was that for?"  
"You heard me, twelve. You just ruined my catch." She gives me a hand and pulls me up, proving she is stronger than she looks. When I steady myself, I look around to see a broken net, and fish flapping around the deck of a giant ship.  
"You're not very bright are you? But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I mean, no tree hugger is gonna know that they shouldn't go too deep in the water at noon, are they?"  
I grin, although I should have reacted worse. I mean, jeez, she just called me. tree hugger! I bake. Duh.

"Ah, nice to meet you too, fish face." Two can play at that game. And I see I am successful, because she tries to hide her grin by pursing her lips. Not working. "My name's Rye! And who might you be?"  
She shakes my hand, a firm grip. Woah.  
"I'm Ara. Short for Clara. But you call me Ara, got it?"  
"Got it." I reply.

"So, tell me... What's a tree hugger like you doing in four?"


	16. Rye Mellark: Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

"Jesus Christ, Rye!" Miss Harp interrupts. Ara sees her and a shocked look springs on her face. Miss Harp looks so out of place on the docks, her vintage capitol couture standing out like a sore thumb, her bright yellow hair laughable, and her fuchsia suit sickly. Each time she takes a step, the heel of her stilettos get stuck, causing a discomforted, frustrated look on her face.  
"You gave me a heart attack! What the hell did you think you were doing?! Oh, and now you're soaked. Look at you!"

I look down, and yes, my clothes are dripping wet. I've only been in district 4 for about 10 minutes, and I've already made a mess of things. I hear giggling and look up to see Ara with her hand covering her mouth, trying to conceal her laughter. I grin at her, knowing I am not the laughing matter. Miss Harp gives Ara a sharp look and then says "Come along now, Rye. We'll give you your task for the next couple of weeks, then we'll take you for your temporary home. But first..." She motions to all of me, "We need to get you cleaned up."

"Nice meeting you, tree hugger. Have a nice life." Ara holds her hand out, and I take it, not really prepared for the firm hand shake again. "I don't doubt that we'll meet again," I say. "Bye for now fish face." We grin at each other, and I just can't stop looking at her eyes. I don't realise but I haven't let go of her hand yet, and I can feel sweat building. Jesus.  
Reluctantly, but regrettably, I let go, following Miss Harp back down the dock, laughing as she stumbles several times.

I look back, thinking that Ara might still be watching me go, but no. Another boy, with dirty blonde hair, tall, lean and muscley, a girls dream, stands in my place. He is smiling, flirting no doubt, and gives her a friendly punch on the shoulder. God, I've only just met this girl and I'm jealous!  
Oh well, I can compete I guess. Although I'm the 'freak' back home, doesn't mean I haven't had a fair few girls chasing after me. And I'm not saying that to be vain, but I'm not ugly, so what's the point in telling you that?

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

"So now we will be putting you into your groups. Bearing in mind that you will all be working individually, so none of you will be with your friends. You may be doing a similar profession so you might be close to people you know, but no friends." Groans come from a group of students all across the town hall. Just the reaction she was looking for.

"Oh hush, you all read the letter, you know what we're doing here." She gives a sickening smile and picks up the paper and starts reading out names from my year, and the profession they'll be shadowing for the next couple of weeks. Depending on the profession we get, we may or may not stay with the people we work with.

"Rye Mellark," she finally calls out. "You'll working on the docks, helping a fishing boat." I hear snickers coming from the minions and Knute. I am so glad to be rid of them.  
"Since you're on a boat, you'll be staying with family. I'm sure they'll make you feel very welcome. You're on lot 698, Brook will show you there."  
And rosy cheeked old woman smiles my way, and I smile back. Might as well be polite.  
I pick up my suitcase and follow her. I don't need to say goodbye to anyone, since I don't actually have friends.

"You're really lucky you got the fishing boat. It's hard work, but a lot of fun.  
I used to work on one when I was a girl, so I hope you enjoy it." She smiles back at me and I thank her. At least one person is nice to me.

We arrive and a grin spreads across my face. I recognise it straight away, and I feel so happy.  
A tall man comes out and greets us, I guess he's the captain of the boat.  
"Hi, I'm Sokka. I'm the boats captain and I'll be watching how you work for the next two weeks. And this..." He turns around and I see the oh so familiar girl engrossed in fixing a net that trails along behind her, I notice it gets stuck around some wire but I forget it for a moment.  
"This is Clara. Call her Ara."  
Ara, still not noticing me, does not look up from the net, and takes a few more steps forward to offer a hand shake.

I hear a rip behind her and the net breaks because of the wire, sending her crashing forward, but I catch her just in time, her gripping me tightly. She then looks up and sees me, and scowls. "Ugh. I thought I god rid of you, tree hugger." She steadies herself and throws the net to the ground fed up. I keep grinning at her. "Nice to see you again, fish face. I think you may need help with your land legs now... Don't you think? We can teach each other new things, can't we?"

She cracks and a grin breaks on her face. "Good luck with that!" She says whilst turning away, dragging along the net behind her.

This is going to be fun.


	17. Rye Mellark: Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

"Come on, I'll show you your quarters."  
Sokka signals me to follow him and I do, after saying goodbye to Brook. The ship is magnificent. So much bigger than it looks. Paintings fill the walls, and the interior is amazing. You'd never think a fishing boat could be so posh, but well, it was. We come to a stop at what I'm guessing is my room.  
This insane. Everything is so nice. But dark, very dark.

"Even though they've got all this high tech stuff, we don't use electric lights on the boat. We try to limit that incase of malfunctions, don't wanna electrocute yourself now do ya?"  
Sokka gives me a look, like he's already fed up. He probably thinks that I hate the idea because I'm so used to electricity, but you wouldn't believe how many power cuts we get back in twelve. So, I think it's a pretty good idea.

"Here's a candle and some matches, tell me when you run out. You won't really be seeing much of me for the next few weeks, since you're shadowing Ara, but I'll be inspecting you. So... I'll leave you to unpack. My sister will be down in a sec to get you started, so, uh... Good luck, and have fun."  
He turns to walk out of the room so I go to my suitcase and unzip it, only to hear a slam on the desk of drawers by the door, jumping, I realise it's Sokka, peering at me through judgmental, scrunched eyes. "No funny business with my sister, got it twelve?"

Jesus. This is going to be interesting.  
I gulp and nod with wide eyes. He finally leaves and closes the door behind him, and I am left with only candlelight to help me unpack.  
Could be worse.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

It is freezing. It feels like I'm back in twelve, leaning outside my bedroom window in the dark of the night. Okay, if I'm honest, this 'no electricity' thing is really starting to bug me. Speaking of windows, the only one in here is a small round circle on the end wall, and it is completely black. I thought the waters would be completely clear, but the ship is so big that we're so deep in the water it's useless.

Ara hasn't arrived yet, so I have nothing to do, and for some word reason I am exhausted. I get into the somewhat silky bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall into a deep sleep.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

"Rye?" I feel something poking my face. "Ryeee-eeee. Wake uuuuup. We've got a lot of work to do!"  
"Five more minutes..." I hear myself mumble, and then I feel a splash of freezing cold water cover my face. I sit up gasping at the cold, my eyes focusing to see Ara.  
"Jesus! What'd you do that for?!" I yell, clearing the sea water from my eyes.  
"I've been here, what? 5 hours and you've already dragged me out from my peaceful swimming time with your net, and almost drowned me whilst I was sleeping. Thank you, Ara. Thank you so much."

I get up, feeling as if I've had the final word. I go the drawer and pull out a plain t-shirt. I pull my soaked top off, and the cold hair hits my skin. The room grows even more quiet than usual, and I turn to see staring at me, looking away with a flushed face when she knows I've seen her.  
"Uh-um, could you put your shirt on, please?"  
Time to have some fun.

"Why?" I say, grinning at her. I walk towards her, I notice her breathing starts becoming more a frequent.  
"Do you find this"- I signal to my bare torso- "distracting?"  
I can almost hear her heart pounding as I move my face closer to hers, the tension rising.  
She coughs, as if breaking from her stare.  
She smiles up at me, our faces centimetres apart. Now it is my heart that's pounding, and she can tell.

"Come on, tree hugger. We've got work to do."


	18. Rye Mellark: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rye Everdeen Mellark.**

The darkness is interrupted by bright lights switching on, blinding my eyes for a moment. I hear screaming, the voice is familiar, but I know it isn't Willow's. This calms me for moment. But those moments never last, as the room, so bright and taunting, starts to fill with water.

I start to panic, regardless of whether I can swim or not, I can't hold my breath longer than a minute. The walls are solid. There are no door ways. I am trapped.  
The screaming starts again and a window appears on the other side of the room. Wading through the rising water, I see Ara in a similar room behind the window. Men are tying her down, all of them laughing as one pulls out a knife.

I slam my fists continuously on the window, which is seemingly bullet proof. I scream her name, tears forming in my eyes, but she cannot hear me. Only I can hear her.  
"What have you done?!" She shouts at me. "Why did you come here?! You ruined everything, you-" she screams as one of them holds the knife to her throat, grazing the soft skin.  
"You let the take me! Why? Why..."

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

I wake up gasping, the sea air fills my lungs, my back warm from the sun. Then I realise I have fallen asleep whilst listening to Ara talk about different types of fish. Bit of am extreme nightmare if you ask me, she's fine... In her own little world. She turns back to to me, showing her beautiful smile. God.

"So... Which one to you want to fish first?"  
Shit.  
"Ummmm, uhhhhh..." I give and innocent smile, fluttering my eyelashes.  
A grin spreads across her face and she grabs a flipper from her pile of swimming gear and starts to run towards me, slapping me will the end of it.  
"Hey! Hey!" I shout, putting out shielding arms, trying to defend myself. "Two can play at this game!" I tell her, and wrestle her to the ground, tickling her, and succeeding as I get a squeal of laughter in return.

I stop then. I smile at her and then lay beside her, watching the sky. There is one lonely cloud up there, and automatically I think of myself.  
"I think you're misunderstood, Rye." She sighs.  
"Why's that?" I reply. Looking side on at her, watching her stare up at the cloud. The reflection in her eyes.  
"You put this big, confident front up, like when I first met you. But you never talk about your past. You never talk about your friends... I don't think I understand you. Tell me something about yourself."

I look back up at the sky, sighing. "I don't really know what to tell you... I don't actually have friends."  
I can feel her giving me a sad look.  
"I'm not very good at making friends."  
"Well," she says, "I'll be your friend."  
I give her a soft laugh.  
"So, let's get to know each other. Hmmm... What's your favourite colour?"  
"Oh, you've stepped over the line." I reply, receiving a giggle.  
"No, come on!" She gives me a friendly punch on the shoulder.  
"Okay, okay!" I laugh. "Green. What about yours?" I hold myself up on my elbow, rising above her.  
"Ooooh, I don't know. I guess blue, like the ocean."

"Oh, well that's a surprise." Say sarcasticly. "A bit like your eyes, I guess."  
Looking down at her as she lays there on the rough ship deck, her dark hair a beautiful contrast, sprawled across its surface as her smile beams up at me, her dark blue eyes giving me a thoughtful gaze.  
"Yeah, like my eyes."  
I do the unthinkable and lower my head so our faces are centimetres apart again.

"Well, fish face... I sort of count you as a fish, don't you agree? Maybe we can hunt for more Arafish."  
She thumps my shoulder with her flipper, laughing and scowling at the same time, then, suddenly, she grabs my shirt, balling it up in her fists, her face serious.  
Before she can hesitate, I do exactly what she's thinking, running my hand through her hair, I press my lips to hers, a small squeak comes from her mouth, and then she relaxes, putting her arms around my neck, bringing me closer.

Perfect moments never last.

"Am I interrupting something?" I hear a low voice a say. I look up to see the boy that took my place on the dock the other day. Ugh, Jesus. "Um, yeah actually, you-"  
Ara interrupts, firmly pushing me off her.  
"Cliff! Hi!" Ara says, with a flustered tone. She looks at me and then him. "We were just... Uh."  
An awkward silence spreads across the deck. Time to change the subject.

'Cliff' gives Ara a cheeky "I know what you've been up to" smiles, smirking afterwards. Ara, quickly standing up and pulling me up will her, introduces us.

"Uh... Rye, this is Cliff, Cliff this is Rye."  
She looks so nervous. Jesus, this Cliff guy isn't all that. Nevertheless, I'm not rude, so I shake the hand he offers. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rye Mellark." His eyes widen, "A Mellark?! Our parents new eachother!" He calms himself down, regaining his oh so cool nature.

"I'm Cliff. Cliff Odair."


	19. Rye Mellark: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

Odair. I know that name.  
Suddenly my mind flashes back to the book. The small, delicate word written in white ink on the front of a brown leather hard back. "Real."  
I flick through the pages, until I reach a double spread with a man of wit and charm. His golden hair is painted brilliantly by my father. Every spec of detail is there. His body well built, strong and form, and his smile just like Cliff's.

Finnick Odair. That's it. Dad told us all about him, his bravery and his skills. His kindness and his sacrifice for him an Mom. A lot of people died for my parents, and Cliff's Dad was one of them. I wonder if he misses him, since he didn't really know him. He's probably about 3 years older than us though, so maybe he did. Just for a little while. I have no reason to hate this guy. But for some reason, I can't shake the feeling that he thinks he's better than me, and I don't like cocky guys.

"Yeah, your Dad was Finnick right? You look like him." Ara is still looking back and forth at both of us, seemingly confused.  
"Yeah... That's right. He... Um, he died before I was born. Ship accident they said." I can see the sadness in his eyes, and suddenly I feel like the guiltiest person in the whole of Panem. I know how his father died. It had nothing to do with a ship.  
"I heard. Sorry man." I reply, not looking directly at him.  
Cliff looks at me for a moment, searching my face, and then that cocky smile return to his mouth. "Well I'll see you guys around, don't go kissing any more guys Ara, or I'll get upset!" He gives her a seductive wink, and then turns, whistling to himself.

She is blushing, a lot. And this makes me angry.  
"So Cliff is your... Boyfriend?" Oh yes, I dared to ask.  
I receive a scowl, as expected. "Obviously not! Otherwise I wouldn't have... I wouldn't..."  
I search her face, knowing exactly what she hesitates to say.  
That's when move in closer, my confidence growing. That's the thing about her. She makes me feel so comfortable, like anything is possible, I feel like I belong.  
"Wouldn't have what?" I stroke her soft cheek, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Nothing." She looks up, then a grin spreads across her face. "Come on," she whispers. "We've got some fishing to do."

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

"I thought you said we were fishing?!" I call after her, not moving any closer.  
"We are! What do you think all this equipment's for?" She yells back, laughing, her hair blowing beautifully in the wind, the sunset making her a brilliant silhouette. Then turns to me and smiles. God.  
"Come on, ya big baby! I won't let anything happen to you." She hold out her hand and I take small, slow steps towards her and the edge of the cliff, the dark water crashing into the sharp rocks below.

"I'm pretty sure"- I take another step, then another until I stand behind her, cringing at the thought of jumping - "that we will die if we jump. Just saying. You know, I thought fishing was sitting on a little boat, with a rod, reeling it in when you felt a tug. No?"  
She takes my hand, sending a shock through me, then she tugs me to the edge and I literally cling to her. I may be a head taller but I am NOT good with heights.  
"You've never been fishing, I guess. That sort if thing was about 50 years ago. We like the deep sea style, no boats, just our bodies and a couple of pieces to help."

I give her a "please no" look, but she just grins. "You're not gonna die! I wouldn't let you. I've done this hundreds of times, you'll love it."  
I squeeze her hand, and look her straight in the eye. "Not to get all sloppy on you, but you know you don't have to save me all the time right? I means you've done it once before when I ruined your net and I-"  
"You would do it for me? Wouldn't you?"  
I nod, then I look out into the sunset. It is so beautiful. I sigh and say "why are you doing this?"  
Looking left to her, she grins puts they eye protectors, that look like contacts, on her eyes. She then does the same to me, my eyes watering, but bearing it.

She then hands me the oxygen tablet, swallowing hers, as I do the same. At least I can't drown. Pretty handy, those. She then hands me a silver net, and a miniature trident, holding hers in the other hand. My breathing rapidly increases as she moves her face closer, resting her forehead on mine, she then raps her arms around me and I do the same, my heart pounding. We're probably going to die, I think to myself.

Ara takes a deep breath, so I copy her, and then, before I know it, we are falling through the air, the cliff no longer supporting us, and I feel sick to my stomach.

I cling to Ara, who screams with laughter, as we plunge into the dark ocean.


	20. Rye Mellark: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

The water hits me like a thousand knives. You'd expect this water to be warm, since we're in sunny district four, but the deepest water is always the coldest. You know that feeling when something is so cold that you're breathless every time your skin touches it? This is exactly how I feel. I am still clinging to Ara as we hit the sea bed and I open my eyes in the clear salt water, only to see her staring back at me. She frees one of her hands from my grip and points to the surface, so I help her push off, breaking into the world of real oxygen.

I don't need to gasp for air, which is a weird sensation. But I still shiver, and I still shake the water from my hair.  
"This is freezing! Shit!" I yell at her, hearing that familiar laugh.  
"What did you expect? I jacuzzi!?"  
I splash her, "Kinda, yeah!"  
Splashing me back, she grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me close to her, still kicking her legs softly, just as I do to keep us afloat.

"Ah, that's better." I hold her tightly as she giggles in my ear. I never want to let this girl go. Ever.  
"You're freezing, tree hugger. You should spend more time in 4. 12 is like an igloo."  
She is so warm, and I'm beginning to think she's cheating with a heat pack. But I don't care, more hugging for me right?  
She still hold onto me, but breaks the embrace so she can look at me properly.  
"How much longer do you have left here?"  
"A week." I say quietly, realising that soon I'll have to leave her, and this place.  
"Well then," she tries to hide her sad expression, "we'll have to make the most of it, won't we?"

She strokes the wet hair out of my face, and then kisses my nose.  
"Right," she sighs, "we've got some fishing to do. Come on."  
I smile at her, living in the moment.  
"Okay, fish face."

She then does a mini dive to go back under the water, and I follow, feeling a little warmer.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

The ocean is magical. I may sound soppy but I really don't care. There are so many different species, and the whole reef is Multi coloured. Coral, kelp, sea urchins, sponges, anemones... You name it, it was there.  
The most beautiful sight, I must admit, was Ara. Her hair floating effortlessly like a reverse waterfall around her head.  
She smiles back at me every so often, I'm guessing so she can make sure that I'm still behind her, you see, I'm not as good a swimmer as her, but I don't mind.

We catch fish. Ara is the most lucky, but I tell her it doesn't count because she has experience. So when I catch a fairly rare fish on my trident, I wrap it in my net, so she can't steal it.  
I pull her upwards towards the surface, grins spread across our faces.  
"I'm not going to steal it!" She laughs, splashing me, using her captured fish to get a better surface area going.  
"Liar. Tell me fish face, how does one who has been fishing for all her life get shown up by some 'tree hugger' from twelve? You've never caught a fish so beautiful."

She opens her mouth, but cannot think if a comeback. That's when she scowls and says "beginners luck."  
Oooh, she went there, and she can tell, because she starts swimming away frantically, squealing and laughing as she speeds ahead. As I swim behind her I shout ahead, "Would it ease you if I said that you, the almighty fish face, was almost as beautiful as this ever so rare fish?"  
That's when she stops and swims back splash with all her might, so I do the only think I can think of and dunk her head underwater, seeing as she can't drown.

All amusment and muffled laughter in the water stops, as I hear Ara scream under the water, bubbles flowing up to the surface. I quickly pull her head back up, knowing that this is no laughing matter anymore. She is still frantically screaming, and crying, grabbing onto me as she shakes.  
"What's wrong? Ara? Ara! What's wrong? What's going on?"  
She is breathing heavily. I think she's having a panic attack, but she calms a little just so she can breath out the most haunting words,  
"B-b-brook, on the s-sea bed, she's..."  
She starts crying again and I search her face.

"Brook? What's wrong with her?"  
Ara looks up at me, he skin so pale now. All the colour has washed out from her face.  
"She's dead." She cries.  
Still holding onto Ara, I lower my head down in the water, and what I see is something I will never forget.  
Brook, the kind old lady who showed me to Ara's boat when I first came here, lies on the sea bed, blood still floating slowly around her through the water. You can tell that her throat has been slit, and her eyes are still wide, staring right up at us.

I surface myself again and hold Ara closely to me. "It's okay, shhh" I whisper to her as she cries onto my shoulder. "We'll call the water watchers out, they'll bring her up and sort it out. We'll say goodbye to her. It's all gonna be okay."  
I shush her more, trying to calm her.

I have told a lie, though. It doesn't look as if things are going to get better.


	21. Rye Mellark: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

The audience is quiet, though not one person in the district is missing from the service. There are no chairs to sit on, we all stand just like a reaping, staring at a stage. Just how Dad described it. The only difference is a priest, standing by the navy coffin, holding Brook's body. Her son, a tall guy, maybe 3 years older than me, stands firmly, like a soldier, next to his deceased mother. He must be sad, I mean of course he is, but he does not cry. He grieves on the only way he feels possible, and stays quiet. Shows no emotion. He keeps it bottled up inside, just like I do.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of a friend, a mother, a daughter and a wife.  
Brook Ashford was a beloved woman, and all who knew her felt joy and comfort when she was around."  
We feel pain, and we share it throughout the district, and no doubt throughout anyone who knew her in Panem. We grieve together, and we mourn together. Such a sudden and undeserving death occurred with this saint of a woman, unjust and cruel."

Her son coughs, holding back the tears.

"We know not who did such a thing to this special woman, who was the kindest we have ever known, but we do know that this was not Brook's time. She was still so young. And for that, we are unforgiving.  
Brook's son; Chris will now say some words, to finalise his goodbye."

The priest signals Chris to stand centre stage, right by the coffin. They did not leave it open, since the sight of the body was too much for him.

"Thank you all for coming today. I-I... Um." He wipes his hand across his face, sniffling a little. Standing closed to the microphone, he inhales and then exhales loudly.  
"My mother didn't deserve this. And honestly, I don't know why it happened. My Mom would never hurt a fly. But I swear to you, I will avenge her. I'm not trying to sound all heroic, because I'm far from it. But I will find the person who did this to her, and I will show no mercy, I promise you.  
You won't get away with this."

I feel sorry for him. I really do. Not just because he has lost his mother, but because he is trying to be brave when this is his time not to be. He should be allowed to show weakness, but instead he makes promises that I know for a fact he won't keep. He doesn't look like he could hurt a fly, either.

That's when I do it. I lift my hand, closing the three fingers to my lips. I kiss them lightly, and form a salute in the air that my Mom taught me.  
I do not stand with Ara, or her Brother, I stand alone, amongst the sea of students from back home. They do not follow my salute, but I see Ara, who is still crying her eyes out, lift her arm into the same three-fingered salute. Almost instantly, the whole crowd follows my action, to show respect. To say goodbye.

That's when I see Sokka, Ara's brother, turn, giving me a stern look, like I am not welcome here. I understand though, because really, I do not belong here at all. I didn't know Brook. I may have met her for a short while, but we shared no connection.  
So I turn away and start walking through the crowd, back to the shore, but I do not go to the dock where Ara's boat is, I find an empty one at the far end of the beach, walk down to the end of it. I sit down on the edge, the height not as big of an issue as the cliff, and hang my legs over it.

That's when I hear the creak of a board behind me, and I spin around to see Sokka, his face red with anger.  
"You have ruined everything." He growls.  
Okay, now I'm really confused.  
"Pardon?" I squeak, realising I sound more afraid than I should.  
"You heard me. If you'd have stayed out of 4, they wouldn't have done this to Brook. Jesus! I can't do what they want me to do, I can't!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Sokka?"  
"They told me to kidnap you. They know you're a Mellark. But I couldn't do it! Shit!" He cries, kicking a misguided stone into the water. I watch it sink.  
"Who's they?" I say, I really don't have time for his shit.  
"They!" He shouts. "The ones that have your sister!? They wanted me to give you to them too! And because I didn't, they killed Brook!"

That's when angry boils up inside of me, and I grab hold of Sokka's neck.  
"Who the hell are they, and why haven't they let my sister go?" I say bitterly.

"The revolutionaries. The old peace keepers? They want the hunger games back."


	22. Rye Mellark: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

"Bull shit!" I hiss at him.  
"Do you even know how horrible the games were? Why would they want them back?!"  
I am so angry. I can't deal with it.  
"The peacekeepers... They- they want revenge. Their leader, his name's Decimus. He started this whole thing because they killed his father, Cray. He said it was your parents' fault. The whole rebellion... It ruined his family."

"You naïve son of a bitch. You're helping them, aren't you?"  
Like a bull, I am ready to charge, again grabbing hold of Sokka's neck, but this time, tackling him onto the damp wood of the dock. He may be older, but I am stronger.  
"Where the hell is my sister?! Where have they taken her? Answer me!"  
His breathing becomes scarcer, so I loosen my grip on his neck a little.  
"They took her... Hostage" he breathes, "she's still alive! I swear she is. They just want your parents to cooperate."

"News flash, jack ass! They will find a way to get my sister back home, safe. They will do that, along with locking that Decimus guy up, without bringing the games back. The hunger games are never coming back. Ever."  
I release my grip, letting him regain his breath. I feel him stand up as I sit back down on the edge of the dock, legs hanging in the air.  
"If you think for one minute," I say quietly, "that you'll be able to kidnap me, especially now that you've told me, you've got another thing coming."

"I wouldn't dream of it now," he wheezes, "just keep quiet about okay? And don't let anything happen to my sister alright? I can't protect her anymore."  
I look over my shoulder at him with pity. He is a coward.  
"If you try, you ca-"  
"No," he interrupts, "no I can't. They're going to kill me, you know. And I can't do anything about it. I could give you to them the first time, so they killed Brook. And well, the second time..." His words catch in his throat, and I stand to face him.  
"Just take care of her, okay? Promise me?"  
I look him in the eye, his request sincere. He is begging.

I offer him my hand to shake, and he takes it.  
"I promise. But, I think you should tell her."  
"No. She'll get herself into trouble, just make sure she's okay? Take her back home with you if you need to. It's probably safer in twelve."  
"I'll do what I need to do." I reassure him, and he gives a solemn smile. He finally turns away, ready to face the dangers that lay ahead of him, and walks down the dock.

"Wait!" I shout after him. He stops, but doesn't turn toward me.  
"I-I... I love h-"  
"I know." He says, before I finish.  
"That's why I trust you, keep her safe."  
That's when he walks away, leaving me with much importance. Expecting so much from me. But I will deliver.  
Ara will be okay.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

I've been sitting here all day, thinking about everything that Sokka has said to me. I've watched the ride go in and out, the sun set in the distance.  
It's funny actually, I came here for a school trip. Now I have more on my shoulders then I did back home.  
I still feel like I belong here, though.  
Suddenly I hear a creak on the wood behind me, and my whole body jerks, turning towards the sound.  
Ara.

"Relax, Rye! It's only me." I smile up at her, her beauty impossible.  
"Mind if I join you?" She asks.  
I shake my head and she sits down next to me, dangling her legs over the edge, just like I do. She then rests her head on my should and I sigh.  
I am the one who breaks the silence.  
"I'm sorry about Brook," I say, and she intertwines her fingers with mine.  
"I know I didn't know her, but she was kind to me, and she meant a lot to you."

"It's okay."  
Silence again.  
"It's not, though. Everything got worse when I turned up."  
I look down into the sea, and she lets go of my hand, looking up at me.  
"That is complete and utter bull shit." She replies, her tone serious.  
"You're probably the best thing that has happened to me. You've made me happy again. I was miserable after my parents died, but you've changed that."  
She rests her head against my shoulder again, looking out into the distance.

"I feel like... Like I belong here, you know? I want to stay here."  
That's when I feel Ara's whole body go still.  
"What's wrong?" I ask her, she looks up at me with sad eyes.  
"I'm not so sure about that." She says, and I feel my heart sink.  
"Why?" I search her face, don't you want me to stay? I thought we..."  
"Rye... Something's not right around here, and I don't want you to get hurt if you stick around. I think you should leave when you're supposed to."

"What the hell?"  
I look down at her as I stand up, walking up the dock, but she is quick on her feet, and follows after me.  
"Rye! Rye please!"  
"I am not leaving you!" I spin around and pull her close to me.  
"Don't you understand? I love-"

That's when we're interrupted, again.  
I hear the ice cold, bitter voice of my arch enemy behind me.  
"Aww, look what we have here guys! Baker boy! What a surprise to see you here Mellark."

I turn around, making sure Ara is safe behind me, and glare into his eyes.  
My voice is equally as bitter, as I say:

"Hello, Knute."


	23. Rye Mellark: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

"Oh, baker boy... We've missed you! Haven't we boys?"  
Knute's minions follow on behind him, chuckling in agreement.  
God, they're like the bad guys in a movie, so cliché, but so characteristically, stereotypically ugly.  
"I've missed you too Knute... Really I have, but I wasn't expecting to see you so soon!"  
"Likewise, Baker boy. But, you see, we've all got an hour lunch break right now, and we've decided to skip it just to come and see you. We heard that you've made loads of new friends and we've just come to pay them a visit, plus... You and I," he moves closer, a smirk growing on his face, "we've got some unfinished business to tend to, don't we?"

"Ah, well, you see, I personally thought that we'd left that little mishap behind, you know? Parted our ways..."  
I try to say this as calmly as possible, as I see something glint in his pocket, and I can only give it one guess.  
"Part ways? Never!" He peers around me and sets his eyes on Ara, who tries to step beside me, but I am having none of it.  
"Who's this little lady we've got here? She's pretty. Keeping her all to yourself, are we baker boy?"  
That's when Ara steps in.  
"Would you stop calling him that? He's a person, he has a name?"  
"Ara, it's okay I-"  
"Oh, shut up Rye."  
I shut up.

"Feisty one, isn't she Rye? Mind if I take her off your hands for a while?"  
The snarl on his face, and the way he looks Ara up and down makes me sick, and I have the urge to punch him.  
But Ara already has that covered.  
"Yes! He does mind!" She shouts, throwing a fist at his face, and bringing on a satisfying crunch from his nose, which sends a trail of blood down over his lips.  
Well, hell.

"You bitch!" Knute hisses, blood staining his teeth. "You'll pay for that you little whor-"  
She knows what he's about to say, and by the look on her face, I can tell he shouldn't have even tried.  
"Oh, will I?!" She laughs, kicking him in a place I'd rather not mention.  
It was a good aim though, as Knute keels over, the air blown out of his lungs. Boy did she wind him.  
But that's enough, I can fend for myself.  
Grabbing Ara by the shoulders, I pull her back, grinning at her, and planting a light kiss on her forehead.  
"Thank you," I say, looking into her eyes. "But this is my fight, leave it alone."  
The smile disappears from her face, and she folds her arms and scowls at me.  
Great, now I have two people that hate me. Why don't we start making a list?

I turn back to Knute, his minions now backing away a little.  
"Your turn, baker boy! Can't wait to we you try!"  
That's when I stop, because the glint in his pocket becomes more visible, as he pulls the sharp blade out, pointing it in my direction. I am frozen on the spot. See, I never did like knives all that much, and now that one points at me, threatening my life... Well, I like them even less.  
"Rye..." I hear a worried voice stay behind me. "Ara, 'shut up'." I say mockingly, making light of the situation, just like Willow taught me.  
So she shuts up.

That's when Knute takes a swing, but everything slows down, and for a moment I find I am to late.  
That's when Ara jumps infront of me, taking the blow. I manage to pull her back a little though, shielding her from any vital damage.  
I hear her scream, and that's all I need before the switch goes in my head, and I tackle Knute to the ground. I grab his knife and and throw it carefully behind me, hearing it clank lightly on the wood.  
That's my cue, and trust me, I do not go easy on him.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

"Come on, we need to get you a bandage." I say, as we rush into Ara's room. I carry her in my arms, shushing her as she cries out in pain.  
"It's okay. You're going to be okay. Nothing can hurt you anymore, okay? I'm here. Shh."  
I place her carefully down on her bed, propping her head up with a pillow.  
I then rummage through her cupboards until I find the first aid kit, and bring it to her side.

"I'm fine!" She groans, but the blood on her face and stomach tell me otherwise.  
"Sure y'are," I calm her, "I just need to clean up the cuts and we're all done, okay?"  
She nods lightly and I press the antiseptic to her stomach.  
"Shit!" She cries, and I can imagine the stinging. I do this again to her face and the bandage her up, reminding myself that everything will be okay, she'll be okay.

That's when I hear it, a cry and a clatter coming from the room next door. I reassure Ara that everything's fine and walk into Sokka's room, and what I see is something I will never forget.  
"Rye... He-help me..."

A body lies on the floor, blood pooling around it's head. I realise that this I Sokka, lying on his deathbed.


	24. Rye Mellark: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

Sokka lies there. His body writhing on the metal floor. Blood seeping through the cracks.  
"Rye?" Ara croaks out, walking through the hall to Sokka's room, her blanket rapped comically around her shoulders.  
"Rye! What are you do-"  
But nothing was funny anymore.  
She freezes where she stands in the door way, her eyes wide, like she'd seen a ghost.  
She should be so lucky.

"Sokka?" She whispers, a small tear runs down her cheek, on the verge of crying her eyes out.  
I stand over him as he struggles to breathe, short, quick breaths come from his blood stained mouth, his eyes like a dear caught in headlights.  
That's when she loses it.  
"Sokka?!" She cries, and her blanket drops to the floor and she runs over to him, sitting at his side, kneeling in his blood.  
"Sokka!"  
Now she's yelling.  
"Dammit Sokka, answer me!" She places her hands on his face, shaking him to get a reply as his eyes look up at her, so desperate, so sad and regretful.  
"What the hell's going on?" She shakes him once more.  
Then she looks up at me.

"What did you do?" She spits out at me, tears spilling down her cheeks. She wipes a hair out of her face, smearing it in blood.  
"Ara..." I say calmly, kneeling down next to her.  
"What did you do?!" She yells in my face, trying to push me away. But I do not flinch.  
"I didn't do this! How could you think that I-"  
A croak comes from her brother, so tiny, but so noticeable.  
"Sokka? Sokka, shhhh, it's okay. You're going to be okay, it's just a cut. It's just a..." She looks down at his throat, a huge slit gauged along it. Not even I could convince her. She knew what was going to happen.

Ara starts to cry again, holding Sokka's head in her lap, stroking his face as her tears splash down onto his cheeks.  
"Who did this to do?" She whispers, her eyes searching his face for answers.  
But I already knew that answer.  
"Peace... Keepers." He chokes out, blood still pooling around his head and it flows out of his mouth.  
"What the hell are peace keepers...?" A frustrated yet heart broken look painted on her face, but she quickly dismisses the question.  
"Sokka, what am I supposed to do?" she cries, and I put my arms around her, only to feel her shivering in fright.

"Stay... With... Rye. Protect... You. Promise." He breathes out, and I know that in the moment he would die any second. Ara looks up at me and I hold her tighter, rocking her back and forth on the cold floor as she holds Sokka's hand to her face.  
"I... Love you, little sister." He chokes.  
"I love you Sokka, so, so much. You're the best brother I could have asked for." Ara bends down and kisses his forehead, and he smiles faintly up at her and closes his eyes.  
I hear Ara gasp quietly, holding her breath.

But he has a few seconds at least.  
He opens his eyes one last time and whispers:

"Mom and Dad would have be so proud of you."  
And then, just like that, he is gone.


	25. Rye Mellark: Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

I hold her for what seems like hours.  
She stopped crying, but only because she's exhausted, and all I hear is whimpers every 5 minutes as she nuzzles her head into my tear stained shirt, which is also stained with blood, just like the rest of our clothes.  
I feel sick just thinking about it, if I'm honest.  
I told Ara to stop holding Sokka's hand. All heat has left his body, just as the blood that surrounds us runs cold. It suddenly feels like there is no warmth left in district 4, and a winter has been cast across it's land. I think it's time to go home.

"Ara." I say quietly, bringing her head away from my shoulder and holding her there so I can look directly into her eyes.  
I know it's not really appropriate right now, but even when her face is all blotchy and her eyes are all puffy from crying, she is still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.  
I think I have an eye for beauty, just like Dad says he does. He loves my Mom more than anything in this whole entire world, and I always see the way he looks at her.  
Just like I am looking at Ara now.  
Ara finally looks up at me, a tear splashing on her cheek.  
"I think we need to go." I say, stroking her blood matted hair down and kissing her forehead.

"No," she sniffs out, "no, we can't just leave him."  
I give her a faint smile, because I know what she's about to say next.  
"We're going to bury him at sea. Just like we did with Mom and Dad. Just like my family have been doing for generations."  
I hold her closer, embracing her and her bravery.  
"If that's what you want." I say.  
"That's what I want." She croaks out.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

He lies there peacefully as Ara wraps him up in the sheets, saying her goodbyes as she does so.  
When it's time to cover his face, she takes one more look at him, and kisses his cold forehead.  
"Goodbye brother." She whispers.  
"Ave Atque Vale." She finishes off, and tightens the knot.

We drive out deeper into the ocean, into a secluded area where nothing can be seen from every which way that you look.  
Placing his body at the edge of the boat, I help Ara slowly lower Sokka into the water, and we let go together, watching him sink further and further into darkness until nothing is left to to see.  
I can tell she is all cried out, because all she does is hug me, not making a sound as the wind wisps through her dark hair.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

Once back at the dock, I help her anchor the boat down and tie it the the poles. Taking her hand, we step off and walk along the wood panelling, until we reach the beach.  
She stops for a second, looking far out in the distance.  
This girl has lost everything, everyone, yet she's still braver than me.  
I take her hand and we walk up to the square where the place has gone quiet.

There is no one to be seen.  
I grip Ara's hand tighter as I heard Sokka's words ring in my head.  
"That's why I trust you, keep her safe."  
And that I will.  
We walk around and see nothing, nobody around to speak to, to tell them what's happened. Absolutely nothing.  
Until I hear yelling, and I run towards the sound pulling Ara along with me.

"Stand back! I'll shoot! I swear, I'll shoot!" I hear a familiar voice shout. But then statue of President Paylor blocks their way, so I edge slows around it until I see Brook's son, Chris, yelling, tears of anger streaming down his cheeks, his face red with fury.  
He points a gun at someone, but I can't go any further without being seen.  
That is until Cliff comes into sight, placing his hands on Chris' shoulder.  
"You don't need to do this." He says calmly, and suddenly I see his father in him, Finnick Odair, brave and smart.  
"Just drop the gun, and we can get out of here, okay?"

"No!" He yells, "they killed my Mom! They killed her!"  
Cliff takes a step in front of the gun, his stomach meeting the trigger.  
"That doesn't mean you should sink to their level, does it? Do you want to be a killer like them?" He stares at Chris, his eyes firm and wise.  
"I-I-I don't know what to do..." Chris talks slowly, still pointing the gun.  
Cliff then takes and hand and lowers it to the ground, but Chris does not fight back.

That's when I hear the low, fearsome voice reply, and he steps closer toward Cliff and Chris.  
"You're a coward." He spits out, "why haven't you shot yet?"  
Then he laughs, a twisted sadistic cackle, that sends a chill down my spine. Ara's grip tightens on my hand, and my heart is racing.  
The man clicks his fingers and two men come into view, beside him.  
"Boy's, tie up Mr Odair, I'll take care of the kid."  
The men do as he asks and Cliff starts yelling as the men cuff his hands behind his back.

That's when Ara screams.  
The man turns his head and a wicked grin spreads across his face in our direction.  
"Mr. Mellark! So nice to finally meet you in person, I saw your tape to Willow. Very moving, I must say."  
I stare back at him in confusion. He saw the tape?  
"It's a shame you came here instead of going to save your sister, I mean, how selfish of you!" He snarls.  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yell, stalking up to him, only to be held back by Ara.

"Where's my sister? Where's Willow?"  
He smiles and walks closer as I breath heavily in frustration.  
"Who the hell are you?" I spit out at him. I already hate his guts.

"Oh, how rude of me!" He says sarcastically, holding out a hand to shake.  
I don't take it.

"I'm Decimus. Decimus Cray? I'm an ex- peacekeeper."


	26. Rye Mellark: Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

I don't have time to stop Ara before she thrashes out. I shouldn't really anyway. She should be allowed to do just this.  
"You son of a bitch!" She spits out at him, scratching his face. Blood runs in 4 neat lines down his cheek, collecting at the opening of his mouth.  
"You killed my brother you worthless piece of shit!", Decimus does nothing though, he just stands there taking the blow.  
"You killed him!" She cries.

He gives a twisted smile, laughing in Ara's face as she throws him a punch, bringing a satisfying cracking sound to my ears.  
"Your brother didn't follow his orders, sweetheart! I had to do the necessary thing, and you wouldn't believe how much he begged and pleaded! It was adorable."  
She screams at him, slapping him firmly around the face leaving a red mark. "I hate you!" She yells, and keeps repeating it until it doesn't sound normal anymore.  
I notice for a moment that the other side of his face has scarred over from scratches too.  
People must really hate him.  
Just like I hate him.  
At that moment all I can think of is Willow. I can't help but think he's done the worst to her, if he's taken her.

Once I think Ara's had enough, I pull her back, restraining her arms as tries to harm him just a little more.  
I know I'll regret this later, because he deserves all the pain he can take, and more.  
Once she calms a little I pull her close to me, scowling at Decimus.  
"Where the hell have you taken my sister? What have you done her?" I yell.  
He folds his arms, throwing his head back to finish off his laugh.

"Your sister's back home in twelve, Rye." He glares at me, a sadistic smile on his face. He knows exactly what I'm thinking.  
"Bull shit!" I yell. "You took her! I know you did! She can't be in twelve! Mom and Dad would have found her by now, they would've phoned and told me!"  
He whistles, a familiar tune.  
"Katniss and Peeta Mellark! I can see both of them in you. You've got your father's strength, don't you? Oh but you've got your mother's fire, don't you?"  
He touches my shoulder, looking into my eyes, but I shrug him off.  
He is nothing but dirt to me.

"You're a lot like your sister aren't you? She's a lovely girl. Very beautiful, just like your Mother. Extremely beautiful, in fact." He laughs to himself.  
That's when I go crazy.  
"If you have touched Willow in ANY way, I will kill you! Nobody touches my sister, you sick son of a bi-"  
"Ah ah ah!" He shakes his finger at me, "I've had enough of your bad language, young man."  
Then he grins at me.  
"Time to teach you a lesson. Boys! Tie them up."  
Decimus snaps his fingers, and men in dark suits with shades covering their eyes come in every direction, each of them grabbing hold of one of us, separating me from Ara.

"Rye!" She screams, crying hysterically.  
"Ara it's okay!" I say calmly as I try to release myself from the mans restraint. "I promised your brother I'd keep you safe, nobody is going to hurt you. Look at me." I say, as she sniffs, trying to kick back at the man behind her. Once she realises that it's no use, she looks up at me through teary eyes, but before she has a chance to say anything, Chris steps in.

"I have a gun!" He yells, sending an echo throughout the abandoned square. It seems we have all forgotten about the heartbroken boy until now. We all know who won't shoot anyone, and it's even more heartbreaking to watch him crumble.  
He holds the gun in both hands, which are nothing shaking uncontrollably and he points it towards Decimus.  
"Go ahead then, boy. Shoot!"  
Chris clicks the gun into place, readying it, but then lowers it quickly when he comes to the realisation that he is not evil enough to do something like that.  
And low laugh comes from Decimus' throat, sending a chill down my spine.  
"That's right. Too cowardly. Just like the rest of your family." He goes up to the boy and places an arm around his shoulder as Chris shakes, lowering his head in shame.

"Oh it's okay," Decimus says, soothing him, even though it isn't genuine.  
"You know, you can end all of this." He whispers, "you don't have to suffer anymore. You can be with your mother again."  
Chris looks up at him with innocent eyes and sniffs, "I can?"  
"Oh, yes, yes, yes. My dear boy."  
Chris looks down at the gun, and I suddenly realise what Decimus is getting to.  
He crouches down so his face is level with Chris'.  
"My dear boy, I want you to take this gun, and aim it right here on your head."  
Decimus points to his temple and a couple of times and Chris obediently raises the gun to the desired spot, closing his eyes.

"No!" Cliff shouts, who is still being restrained by another man in shades. "Chris, think about it! Your Mom would never want this!"  
Suddenly the man holding him brings a flannel to his face and gags him, rendering Cliff speechless.  
"You can be with your mother again, Chris. Do it."  
"I can be with my mother again. I can be with my mother again." He keeps repeating.

That's when he pulls the trigger.  
I lower my head, blocking out the horrific sight, and Ara does the same. Blood spatters at my feet, and I hear Cliff's muffled yelling through the gag.  
The echo of the gunshot rings through the square. I know that I will never be able to shake this from my memory.

That's when I hear the laugh again.  
"Well..." He says, "now that waste of space is dealt with, we should probably deal with you three!"  
I look up as a tear rolls down my cheek, and the last thing I see is Chris lying on the floor, surrounded by blood before darkness surrounds me as the bag goes over my head.

And the last thing I hear is Ara's scream.


	27. Rye Mellark: Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

"Rye!" He whispers. "Rye, wake up!"

My eyes flash open, only to find Cliff, searching my face as he shakes me awake.  
I go to sit up, but I realise this was a mistake, as there is a sudden stabbing pain coming from the back of my head.  
I rub it, trying to make the pain go away, but it doesn't help.  
"Where are we?" I groan. I've had enough of this bull shit.  
Knowing that I'm alright, Cliff sits back and sighs, seemingly fed up too.  
"We're in Decimus' underwater base. That's all I know, apart from the fact that we're still in district four. He told me he has a base in almost every district."

"And how long have I been out?" I ask, leaning my head against the cool metal wall to soothe my headache.  
"Almost 3 days." He says quietly. "They tried to wake you up, but you weren't having any of it. They gave you a pretty bad blow to the head when we we got here. You tried to shoot Decimus with Alfon's gun, remember?"

Cliff searches my face, but I do not remember at all. And I'm not sure I want to.  
"Who's Alfon...?" I say in confusion. "It's hard to keep up with all these people, you know."  
He laughs a little, but then his face goes serious.  
"One of Decimus' minions... There's so many if them. He told me he has at least thirty in each base. I don't know how we're gonna get out of here, Rye. I'm so sorry."  
I raise my eyebrows in surprise, widening my eyes, because even though I'm not very find of Cliff Odair, and I think he's a little arrogant, he's all I've got right at the moment, and it's obvious he's trying his best. Especially since I have no clue where Ara is.

"Have you seen her since we got here?" I ask.  
Keep her safe. I must keep her safe.  
"Who?"  
"Ara!" I say frustratedly.  
"Oh! Yes I have. You can see her too if you want, she's right on the other side of that window..."  
Cliff goes to stand up, walking towards the far side of the room where a large thick window is placed.  
I get up slowly, but either way, I feel the stabbing pain.  
I walk towards the large window and my heart leaps a little, but then I go numb as I see Ara sitting in a similar room on the other side of the glass, her head in her hands in the corner of it.

I lean my head against the glass frame.  
Knowing there is nothing I can to do comfort her is killing me.  
Just then, she looks up from her crying and a hopeful expression spreads across her face as she runs toward the window and places her hands on it. I return the action, putting my hand in the same place.  
I can hear her, but the glass is so thick that her voice is a little muffled.  
"Rye..." She sighs. "You're okay. God I thought you were..." She pauses, and then smiles, dismissing it.  
"Anyway, we have to get out of here. Any ideas?"

"Don't worry," I say calmly. "I'll get us out of here. Everything is gonna be alright, I'll keep you safe. I promised your brother."  
Suddenly her expression changes and her hands fall to her sides. She almost looked betrayed, and I know exactly why.  
"You never told me about that," she says quietly, and that's when I know that any second now she'll go mental,  
"You knew that Sokka was going to die, and you failed to tell me that? What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
Oh shit.  
This isn't even a laughing matter, I mean, I was in the wrong. She deserved to know. And I was an awful friend- boy- oh whatever I am to her. It was awful of me not to tell her.  
I can't imagine her pain.

"You know what? Sometimes, you really are a jack ass." A tear rolls down her cheek.  
"Sokka is dead, Rye!" She yells, slamming her fist on the glass.  
"Sokka is dead."  
I sigh. "He told me not to tell you, you have to understand! He-"  
Right at that moment a door reveals it's existence as the smooth metal wall produces an opening and one of the guards step in.

"Rye Mellark," he says in a low voice, "Come with me. You have a phone call waiting."


	28. Rye Mellark: Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

"Watch her. Just keep talking to her, okay?" I tell Cliff as I walk towards the door, looking back for a moment as he leans his head on the glass trying to get Willow's attention.  
He starts to mumble something as the guard closes the door behind me, shutting me out from the only people I have right now.  
We start to walk along the dark hall passing what seems like thousands of doors.  
What the hell is this place?  
"Since when do people who get kidnapped get a phone call?" I ask him quizzically. "Surely that's beside the point...?"

"Decimus has his reasons." He grunts.  
"He feels as if you both got off on the wrong foot." He looks back at me and snarls.  
"How nice of him! You know what? I think I'm really warming to him. I can see why so many of you guys would do anything for him, even though he doesn't give a shit about you." I spit out.  
"That's very noble of you, very loyal actually, I-"  
"Shut your mouth, before I knock you out again." He growls.  
"Ohhhh! That was you? Great job. I have a searing headache! Got any ibuprofen?" I reply, enjoying myself. A lot actually.

He doesn't reply though, he just stops mid step, and then spins around, grabbing my throat and slamming me up against the wall, choking me.  
"Listen, smart ass, got any more insightful remarks? Cause I can kill you right here, right now. Decimus didn't say anything about that and-"  
Just then, a door opposite us slides open gracefully.  
"Speaking of the devil! Look who it is!"  
Decimus steps through the door, putting on a delighted, surprised face.  
How sweet.  
"Alfon, why are you being so rude to our guest? I told you, I'd like to get to know him." He pauses, snarling as he spits out the next disgusting line.  
"Just like I got to know his sister!"

I taste bile in my mouth and I automatically feel sick to my stomach. To say I went mental was an understatement.  
"You twisted, sick, disgusting son of a bitch!" I spit out, or more like croak out as Alfon still has his hand clasped around my throat. I'm quite sure the bruising will be purple.  
They both laugh together like pigs. I can't put my hatred into words.  
"Alfon, enough now, step away." He says calmly, and Alfon follows his orders, releasing me from his grip as I gasp for oxygen.  
"Come with me, Rye. You've got a phone call waiting!" He yells behind at me as he walks back into the opposite room and I follow obediently.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

"Why the sudden special treatment?" I ask, looking around the dimly lit room, as Decimus presses a button on the wall, sending two chairs and a table up from the floor. I take the seat opposite him once he brings the phone to the table, placing it neatly in front of me.  
"Special treatment? Oh no no no, Cliff had a phone call too... To his mother, Annie." He places his hands together and smiles.  
"Okay well, I guess you could say you're both our guests of honour. I mean, with such famous parents!" He glares at me, searching my face.  
"What about Ara?" I ask.  
"Oh, that's pretty young woman? She has no family now, as you know. She's a waste of space. She'll be dead by the morning."  
Anger boils up inside of me but I remain calm.  
"You need to tell me why I'm here." I say coldly, changing the subject.

He looks at me and leans back in his chair,  
"Such déjà vu!" He laughs. "I had to tell your sister the exact same thing!" He senses the anger I have and sticks to my question.  
"You may not know, but your parents killed my father, Peacekeeper Cray, when I was younger. Especially because of your mother, newer, stricter authorities were brought to the districts and they killed him and replaced him. I would like revenge, as you can imagine."  
I scowl at him. "So you're taking kids and killing them, just like the hunger games. What a lovely man you are."

He laughs like I've just made a joke, but I find nothing funny. "You have your mother's wit. Brilliant trait."  
He pushes the phone toward me and I take it.  
"Call whomever you wish to. Tell them goodbye. I won't let anymore of you escape."  
I glare at him, then I start dialling the home number. It takes only 2 rings before a familiar voice that breaks my heart picks up the receiving end.

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?" She breathes out.  
I sigh. "Hi Mom, it's me. Rye."  
"Rye?! Oh sweetheart you're okay! Oh my god..." I can hear my Mom crying quietly.  
"Mom? Mom, listen to me. I'm just calling to say goodbye."  
"Goodbye?" She cries. "What do you mean?"  
I take a deep breath, holding my tears back. "I love you," I croak out, "and I'm so sorry for not protecting Willow. Tell Dad I love him."  
"Rye, stop being stupid!" She laughs through her tears. "Who are you with?"  
"Decimus Cray. I answer, looking up to see him snarling.  
I can almost here her freeze on the other end of the line.

"That's impossible." She breathes. "I-I killed him." She says quietly.  
"Well..." I say, looking Decimus up and down, "He seems pretty alive to me."  
Decimus cackles, knowing what my mother has just said to me.  
"Mom? Who is that?" I hear a familiar voice say in the background.  
There is a shuffling noise as Mom hands the speaker the phone.  
"Rye?" The voice says, and I know immediately who's said it.

"Willow?" I reply.


	29. Rye Mellark: Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

"Rye! Rye, oh my god! You're alive!" Willow cries down the line.

Even after all that has happened, all that I've been through, I am overcome with joy, just by hearing her voice.  
I knew she'd be okay.

"What do you mean I'm alive? I've been worried sick you absolute idiot! I thought you were-" I stop myself before I say something hurtful, for it may have been the worst thought I'd ever had in my entire life. My own sister, dead.  
But that isn't the case anymore, because she's alive. She's alright.

"Dead," she finishes my sentence, just as we've always done,  
"I know."  
Everything goes quiet for a moment, and then she sighs, laughing with pure joy.  
"Oh, baby brother... I can't wait to see you I-"  
But then she remembers my situation and stops almost instantly.  
"Rye. Listen to me. You're going to be alright. I've already got back up, Amias and I are coming to get you. We'll get you home. Is- is he listening in? Can he hear what I'm saying?"

I look up at Decimus and he meets my eye, baring his teeth and grinning menacingly.  
I return his fowl smile and concentrate on the conversation.  
"Not a word, I swear it."  
"Good," she breathes, "God Rye, I'm so sorry. I thought he was dead, I thought Mom killed him. He's such a jack ass... I swear if he does anything to you..."  
This is silly. We're wasting time.  
"Willow, stop. I only called to say goodbye. I don't think there's much you can do for me now. I love you, and I love Mom, and I love Dad. That's all I have to say really."  
I sigh, willing every bone in my body to put down the phone. It's probably the right thing to do.

And by the look Decimus is giving me, I can tell it's time to wrap things up.

"Goodbye, Willow."

I go to put the phone down, but as it's about to hit the table I hear a muffled "Rye! Rye, wait!" And I pull it back up to my ear.  
"Willow... What is-"

"Baby brother... I'm coming to get you." She says quickly, and hangs up.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

"Where are you taking me?"

I say, not so politely to another one of Decimus' guards. I see Alfon has opted out this time. I've wound him up too much.  
"To your cell." The man grunts.  
"We'll soon be rid of you and your kind." He cackles, and I roll my eyes.  
"I think you're lying to me." I say.  
"Even if this whole place looks the same? I know that we're going the wrong way."  
"Shut your mouth, or I'll rip it off and feed it to the fishies!" He spits out.  
I wonder how quickly this one can be wound up.  
I wonder.  
"Um, yeah okay. Whatever. Anyway..." I stop on the spot. "I'm pretty sure the door was back that way..."

I start walking back in the direction we came from when I suddenly feel all the oxygen leave my lungs and his hand grips my throat, slamming me against the wall again.  
"Je-Jesus!" I croak out. "What is it with you guys and asphyxiation?!"  
He tightens his grip on the last word and grins.  
"We're here!" He whispers, his breath riddled with alcohol.  
He flicks a switch on the opposite wall, and a door slides open.  
He grins again, and says "seeya in hell, scum."

And I am thrown into darkness.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

"Fancy seeing you here, baker boy."

I start as I open my eyes, regaining consciousness, with a headache on the side of course.

Oh shit.

"What the hell are you doing here, Knute?" I whine. I'm not in the mood for any of this. I want to see Ara. I want to see my sister. My family...

"Guess he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time", Cliff says, stepping out of the shadow in the far corner.  
"Shut up, Odair." Knute hisses and pulls his knees to his chest.  
In that moment I feel a little sorry for him. All the grief he's put me through doesn't amount to my being responsible for his death, does it?  
"I'm sorry I got you into this, man." I say to him, genuinely regretful.  
He shakes it off.  
"At least I won't die alone, right?"  
I bow my head and acknowledge what he has said. He's right about that.  
This is where we die, but we do not die alone.  
"Where's Ara?" I ask Cliff, not expecting him to know, but he looks to his right and signals where she sits, almost invisible in the dark corner.

"Ara?" I say. "Ara..."  
I go to her, since it's probably my last chance.  
"No, Rye, I wouldn't, it's-"  
But I don't have time to listen to what he says.  
I reach my hand out, and all of a sudden I feel like I am flying.  
Flying through the air, peacefully...

Until I hit the far side of the room, and I hear Ara screaming my name.


	30. Rye Mellark: Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Rye Everdeen Mellark**

All I smell is burning.

And all I hear is screaming and yelling. But it's all muffled.  
I see bright lights above, getting closer and further away as I bounce from the force of the blow on the metal ground. But everything is slow. Time goes at a different pace. Everything seems meaningless.

"Rye! Rye, please be alive, please."  
I hear a whisper from afar, but the person speaking desperately is not shaking me into consciousness, that person is Cliff.  
"Wake up! Son of a bitch..."  
I don't respond.  
Maybe I'm dead.  
Am I dead?  
I'm probably dead.  
That's when he gives me mouth to mouth. And trust me, for a partially dead person, this is not how I wanted to go, no offence.  
But somehow it works.  
And amongst the crying from the corner, and the cursing coming from the corner that buzzes with electricity, oxygen fills my lungs and I sit up gasping.

And I see Ara, in the corner, crying her eyes out.  
And I begin to slow my breathing.  
But the world is speeding up again and it's hard to keep up with it all.  
"What... Happened..." I croak out, clasping my bruised neck.  
"You hit a force field." Cliff sits back on his knees. "I tried to warn you, but..."  
I nod, understanding him.  
"We thought you were dead." A quiet voice chirps out at the far end of the room.  
Knute.  
"I bet that would've been a godsend for you, huh?" I laugh out, making light of the situation.  
"Don't joke about that shit, man. That isn't funny."  
An awkward silence falls around the room, and I still smell the burning flesh radiating from me.  
That silence is broken by a sob, and look directly at Ara.

I get up slowly and walk towards her, not stepping too close.  
"Ara? I'm okay. Everything's fine. I promise."  
She looks up, sniffling, her eyes red from the sobbing.  
"Oh my god, Rye!" She stands up and goes to pull me to her, but then she remembers what is between us and starts to cry again, expressing the hopelessness that I feel at this very moment.  
It can't end like this, I think to myself, it can't end this way.  
"Rye, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. And now I can't even touch you..." She puts her hand up to the force field, and it buzzes making her flinch away and hang her head.  
I step a little closer, so I am as near as I dare to be.  
"I wouldn't have had it any other way. I hope you know that. It's better with you. My life. I'm so glad I met you."  
I can feel myself choke as I try to form the next 3 words on my lips, but I freeze as the buzz of the intercom comes on.

"You have ten minutes." The monotone voice sounds.  
Ten minutes, Willow. Ten minutes and I'll be gone.  
Why can't you hurry up?  
Please hurry up.  
Just then the door on the opposite wall slides open revealing a masked man with a gun in his hand.  
He gives no time for us to think, he doesn't give us a second to collect ourselves.  
That's when he shoots Knute.  
And the bullet goes right through his stomach, instantly staining his white shirt with innocent blood.  
I run to him.  
"Baker boy," he gasps, lying there on the cold ground, trying to make do with his burst lung, "I'm sorry." He breathes, just as I hear the door slam and the man has gone.  
I kneel beside him, and stay with him until he dies.  
"Time's up." The intercom buzzes.

At that moment, the room starts to fill with water. It gives me no time to think. It is too fast for my liking, but I don't panic when Cliff starts saying my name.  
I stay with Knute.  
"I'm... I'm sorry for everything." He chokes, wide eyed and numb.  
"Don't worry about it." I laugh.  
But we don't have time for this.  
The water has almost covered Knute's face.  
"Tell my Mom I love her." He chokes. "You'll get out."  
I don't dare argue with him.  
"I'll seeya around, Knute." I smile, and he smiles back.

And his eyes finally close as the water pours over his pale face.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

I turn to look at Cliff and Ara, whom don't seem too bothered about the water until they realise the whole room will soon fill up.  
They may be from 4, and he may be an Odair, and she may be the bravest girl I've ever known, but nobody can hold their breath for ever.  
The water has just gone over my waist line now, it's getting faster.  
That's when Cliff turns to me, accepting his fate the way I can't, and holds out his hand.  
I take it and give him a solemn smile.  
He's as brave as his father.  
"It was nice knowing you." He says, and the water rises to our shoulders, and I look at our hands shaking under it.  
"Good thing we were allies right? At least, for this thing anyway." I nod in agreement.  
"Goodbye, Cliff Odair."  
He smiles.  
"Goodbye, Rye Mellark."

I let go of Cliff's hand and wade through the rising water to Ara.  
"I don't give a damn where you come from, tree hugger." She says.  
"I love you."  
I laugh, as a tear rolls down my cheek, "I love you, fishface. I'll see you soon."  
She smiles and takes a deep breath in unison with Cliff and I as the water rises above our heads.

And that's how it ends.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

Everything is blurry now. I'll be gone soon.  
It'll be over soon.

As my lungs fill with water and my eyes darken, the light comes to me from above. So beautiful.  
I am not afraid anymore.  
It'll be over soon.  
The last thing I see is long blonde hair whisk up in front of me, and I think that it must be Cliff, floating to the surface, finally giving in.  
And the last thing I hear is the muffled explosion coming from the force field and the water overwhelms it.

And the last thing I feel is weightlessness as I am lifted into the air.


	31. Rye Mellark: The Last Chapter

**Chapter 18: Rye's final chapter.**

Death, contrary to popular belief, is slow.  
But death is not painful. I have not experienced any sort of pain.  
Not yet.  
All I see is a meadow.  
I see two kids running through the tall grass, giggling like crazy as one chases the other.  
Nothing worries them because they are free, and they are safe, and they are loved.  
At least I am one of those things.  
Beyond that meadow is nothing but light.  
Pure, blinding light that gets closer and closer. This way I know I am near the end. But that's okay. Everything's fine now. I may be too young, but it's my time to leave this world. I do not regret one moment that I have been here though.  
But if there's one thing Willow taught me, it's that perfect moments never last, and we should never dwell on that, because, well... What can we do about it?

But I'm leaving now.

I'm almost at the light.

I can almost touch it...

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

"Do something! He's dying!"  
"I'm trying as best as I can, sweetheart."  
"Don't call me sweetheart! This is no time to joke, jack ass!"  
"Can you calm down? He's still breathing."  
"Why isn't he waking up th-"  
"CLEAR!"

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

A surge of energy runs through me, just like adrenaline.

My eyes burst open, and all I see is light.  
Am I dead?  
I'm probably dead.  
It would be best if I were dead.  
I inhale desperately and deeply, like a fish out of water.  
"Rye? Rye?! Oh my god!"  
Something grabs me and holds me tightly, but it feels good. I feel comfort in it.  
"I knew I'd save you. I'm a freaking genuis."  
I finally regain my focus and look to my right. And you could say I was happier than anybody at the moment. I didn't care if I was alive or dead, because the person standing beside me it more important than most.

"Willow?" I whisper, and my voice finally cracks, and I finally crack. And the tears roll down my face but I don't give a shit because everything is right in the world.  
Everything is perfect.  
"How are you here?" I ask her, a halo of light surrounding her blonde hair.  
"What do you mean, how am I here?"  
I frown.  
"Well, am I not dead?" I say, expecting that to be the only possible conclusion.  
"Dead?" She laughs. "God Rye, you're such a drama queen. I told you I'd rescue you, and here you are.  
Safe and sound."

"I'm alive?" I laugh.  
I pull her close to me and take in my sister's sent. Words can't describe how much I've missed her, and I can't wait to tell her. But at the moment there is only one thing on my mind.  
Everything feels likes home, as I cry into her shoulder.  
"I'm alive." I breathe. "I'm a-"

Ara.

"Where's Ara?"  
"Rye... What? I don't think... Um, Rye..."  
"Willow, where's Ara?"  
I search her face for an answer but she bows it, almost in shame of something that she's done. Something that's happened that she couldn't help. She had no say in the matter.  
"What the hell happened to her?"  
That's when she stares straight into my eyes, and she looks like she feels sorry for me. Like I am hopeless and this very moment in time, so she puts her hand on my shoulder.  
"Rye... We tried, but..."  
She chokes.  
"But what?" I prompt her, patience no longer being a virtue of mine.  
"She didn't make it." She croaks out.

I take this lightly, because I know for a fact that it's a like. Some sort if sick joke. So I laugh it off and receive a look of confusion for my sister. Such a comedian.  
I swing my legs round, off the metal bed and onto the floor and I attempt to make a strong stand, but I wobble as my balance isn't what is used to be. I have to hold onto Willow to stop my head spinning.  
"I'm going to see her." I say, walking away from my sibling through the double doors, receiving strange looks from people all around me.  
Only the do I know where I am.  
District 12.  
I'm back home.  
I know this because despite the multiple bumps to the head, each and every one of these faces look familiar.

That's when I start to run. Down the busy hall through another set of double doors that swing back and forth as I zoom through them.  
Once I reach the female ward, I look in every room.  
I come to the last and see that there is many a crowd of people standing around a bed in the far corner by the window. And I can hear the mockingjay's outside singing a then they must have picked up from a lullaby.  
I push past the crowd of people, winding my way through, short and tall.  
Until I reach the bed.  
And I see Ara lying there.

Pale and motionless.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

"No!" I yell. "I have to keep her safe, I made a promise! Please! I have to." I cry.  
"Do something!" I beg them. I beg anybody. Anything is better than seeing her motionless. I will not say that word. I will not satisfy everyone's thoughts and say what Ara may be.  
Because she's not.  
She's still alive.  
She wouldn't leave me.  
"Stand back, son." A man yells as he places his mask on and starts injecting a pale blue fluid into her arm.  
A woman in the same uniform brings the defibrillators to Ara's side, and stars rubbing them together as they charge up.  
"Please, everyone. Stand back!"

Everyone does as the nurse says, her kind eyes persuading.  
Everyone except me.  
"CLEAR!"  
I hold Ara's hand as the shocks go through her. I don't care about the pain. I will feel everything she does.  
I will always be there for her.  
The nurse presses the defibrillators to her chest and she rises and falls with the motions.  
"Why isn't it working?!" I yell at her.  
"Rye, hunny, shut up!" She yells back. It doesn't even cross my mind that she knows my name. I don't care.

All I care about is Ara.

And with every shock, I seem to lose hope. For I fear that I can't keep her safe anymore. Nothing is working.  
So I drift off.

The shocks still going through me.

▪️ ▪️ ▪️

"Shhh! Don't wake him!"  
"I'm pretty sure he'd want to be awake for this."

I open my eyes slowly to see Cliff standing above me, smiling. Then I look to my left, and she grins at me.  
"Hey there, tree hugger." She croaks.  
I am beaming, and I don't care who sees it.  
"Hey, fish face."  
When I can't hold it in any longer, I pull her in and my press my lips to hers, which she returns almost instantly.  
And I am lost in her touch.  
Until Ara pulls away and starts screaming with laughter at Cliff.

"Put some clothes on!" She yells at him as he walks away, revealing his bare butt uncovered by the blue hospital robes.  
I turns his head back and signals with his hands.  
"Why?" He asks, grinning.  
"Do you find all this-" he strikes a ridiculously seductive pose, "-distracting?"  
I laugh along with Ara as Cliff and the rest of the crowd leave the room, leaving us alone.

I look as her and kiss her forehead, making it linger for a moment.  
So many times I have wanted to do that but couldn't.  
"I missed you." She says quietly.  
"Don't ever do that again, idiot." I say to her and she laughs.

"It's not funny. I thought I'd lost you."  
I bow my head, a little embarrassed for admitting it.  
"You haven't lost me," she says, placing her hand on my cheek, "it won't happen again." She smiles.

That's when I look at her. I see the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Jet black hair, bright blue eyes, helping me out of her net the first day we set eyes on each other. And I know then, that I will never leave her.

So when I look at her and ask;  
"Stay with me?"  
She replies;  
"Always."


	32. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE: Rye and Willow Mellark.**

Everything is better now.  
For Willow and Rye, I mean.  
I can't tell you how much pain Katniss and I went through when we lost Willow, only to get her back and lose Rye straight afterwards, just like that. Katniss keeps telling me;  
"We need to be more careful"  
and asking me;  
"Oh Peeta, are we awful parents? I'm an awful mother, aren't I?"  
So I held her for as long as I could telling her that none of it was her fault. Because that's the truth. The complete and utter truth. She is the best mother in the whole entire country. The universe in fact.  
How does she not see that?  
But Katniss wouldn't have any of it.  
So I did what I've been doing since the eve of the 75th Quarter Quell, and before that, actually.  
I stayed with her.  
Always.

Willow and I have become closer. She always used to be her Mother's daughter, which, don't get me wrong, is brilliant, but I felt like there was always a space between us that was different between mine and Rye's relationship.  
I taught her how to make the perfect bread, actually. But she's not very good at it.  
Oh god, don't tell her that!  
Anyway, it's weird because she's talking to me about guys, because this Amias kid has dropped into her life and I have honestly never seen her happier.  
And Rye... When we got him home from the hospital, he brought along a couple of friends with him.  
And I think he's in love.  
It's that girl, what's her name? Clara?  
That's it.  
Wait no, she likes to be called Ara.  
And, would you believe he's talking to ME, Peeta Mellark, about girls! It's hilarious.  
Only because Katniss was the only girl for me.  
But I guess you probably knew that...

Bless him.  
You know what though? The thing that completely threw me was meeting Finnick's son.  
He is the spitting image.  
No questions asked.  
That's what made me miss my dear old friend a lot more than usual, and if I'm honest, I had to go through the book again just to see Finnick's face.  
Oh and, we saw Annie for the first time in years.  
She's okay, but in not sure if she'll ever be better.  
I know I wouldn't be if I'd've lost Katniss.  
It was also great for Willow and Rye to finally meet their grandmother properly.  
Mrs. Everdeen was so scared to meet them when they were born, so always declined Katniss' invitations to come visit us, or said she was busy if we asked to come and visit.

She did cry a little when she met Willow though. I can see why, if I'm honest, because it's crazy how much Willow resembles Prim.  
It's a nice thought though.

I'm just frustrated that my kids had to experience what Katniss and I went through all those years ago.  
Because now they've seen death.  
And nobody can unsee death.  
Nobody.  
They'll blame themselves, naturally, for the lives around them that were lost, and I probably sound extremely hypocritical, but it wasn't their fault.  
None of it was.  
And I won't remind them of their pain everyday, because no one deserves that, but I need them to know that they did not choose for this to happen for them, they were dragged into it by their feet, with no means for escape.

But that isn't the point. Sometimes I still have trouble remembering what's real or not real. I wake up every morning and sometimes I have to sit there for a while just to think about my life.  
I'm getting better at it though, but I don't want it to happen to them.  
My little Willow and Rye.  
They can get through anything.  
They can.

And, after all, the sun persists in rising, so we make ourselves stand.

**THE END**


End file.
